Our Darling Dingo
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Dingo, the girl with the fiery temper, and unforgiving tongue. Shes not afraid of anyone especially Spot Conlon. What happens when The Bronx goes to war with Brooklyn and Manhattan, and they send her to spy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my newest adventure! lets see where it takes us shall we? Now off you go into a land of pelvic thrusting boys, sexy Spot Conlon, and a fistey Skittery: ENJOY:**

* * *

><p>"EXCUSE ME!" Auburn Weathers, shouted at a man's back as he practically pushed her off the train platform. "You people are so rude here." She grumbled to her self, picking up her small trunk filled with the small amount of items she deemed necessary for the move to New York. Inside her violet trunk was a small mirror with a silver handle, -a gift from her mother-. A picture of her and her family, several dresses and unmentionables (underwear), a pair of pants, a white button up blouse, her brush and the small pouch of coins her parents saved up for her. She patted the small pocket on her dress making sure her train ticket was sill there, before looking down at the small slip of paper with the directions to her aunt Medda's theatre. The train blasted its whistle causing Auburn to jump in surprise before quickly beginning her journey. New York was nothing like the California she was raised in, everyone was running about, knowing exactly where they were going and why. People bumped into each other and didn't even mumble an apology. Newsies stood on corners and on top of benches Hawking headlines, and street vendors called out for people to buy their supposed fresh produce. Pressing her self up against a brick wall to avoid another painful collision, Auburn looked down at the directions again, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Sighing, she finally concluded that she needed help and stepped up to the friendliest looking vendor she could find.<p>

"Excuse me miss" Auburn stepped up to the apple cart, smiling sweetly at the old woman who owned it.

"Yes darling, what can I do for ya'?" the woman brushed back her silver hair revealing piercing blue eyes.

"Do you know where Medda Larkson's Theatre is?"

"Why yes Sweetie! Just down the street a ways, you won't miss it." The woman kindly pointed towards the end of the street. "What's your name?"

"Auburn Weathers, from California"

"Lidia," The woman stuck her hand out to Auburn who politely shook it. "Here an apple for your journey, good luck to you" Lidia handed Auburn an apple before turning to a new customer. Finally, Auburn reached Medda's, with a sigh of relief she pulled open the door and walked inside the empty theater.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Aunt Medda?" I looked around. The theatre seemed to be empty, popcorn, and candy was littered about the floor from a previous show, and the smell of cigars and alcohol fermented the air. "Is any one here?" I called. I desperately hopped someone was, I was not prepared to begin a life in a foreign city with out a single soul I knew. Then again, I always had Lidia, the sweet, apple vendor. Lidia, plan two. I made a mental note in my head if anything when wrong I would go to her. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass shattered the silence.<p>

"BACK HERE!" A voice yelled. I scurried to the back room, where a woman hunched over a broken vase. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You look just like your father" she grinned, enveloping me in a hug. "I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival!" She held me at arms length looking me over. "Set your bag down, and have some thing to eat" She produced a tray from the back table pilled high with sweet cakes, a pitcher of lemonade, and a sandwich.

"Thank You" I quickly dug into the food, not at all embarrassed. The last good meal I had was in Texas, over 3 days ago. The rest of the train ride I ate small pieces of bread and cheese I had brought along with me. And I had already stuffed my apple into my trunk saving it for a later snack.

"Now dear, you know you won't be staying with me. Correct?"

"Yes"

"I have no room in my house; however the Manhattan Newsboys have offered you a room at their lodging house. The boys are kind, and trustworthy. I would not have put you in their hands if I didn't believe they could handle you, even your temper"

I blushed at the mention of my temper, unaware in the exchange of my father and her letters before my arrival; he had mentioned it.

"Oh! Medda!" A male's voice sang from inside the hall. Medda smiled at me.

"Speak of the devils"

"Back here boys!" She called leaning out the door. Four boys walked into the room. The first was a tall boy with a red bandanna around his neck and a cowboy hat on his head. He carried an air of leadership with him. The next was a smaller boy, a cigar was sticking out of his mouth and by his hair and color alone, I knew he was Italian. The next was a tan boy his hat covering his curly brown hair, a goofy smile plastered on his face. The last boy was blond, with an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Boys I would like ya' to meet Miss Auburn Weathers, your newest Newsie. Auburn this is Jack Kelly Or Cowboy, Racetrack Higgins, Mush Myers, and Kid blink"

"Hello!" I stood up and waved to them.

"Nice to meet ya'" Jack gently kissed the top of my hand. "Welcome to Manhattan."

Medda clapped her hands anxiously, "Well you must be exhausted from your trip, boys, take her to the lodging house right away so she can rest." Medda pushed us out the door before handing me a large white package with a peach silk ribbon wrapped around it. "A welcoming gift" She smiled. Then we were off.

"So how to you like New York so far?" Mush asked as soon as we were on the busy streets again. I had to speed walk to keep up with the boys as they weaved in and out of people.

"Well it's certainly more fast paced then California, that's foreshore, and people here are so RUDE" I aimed that comment towards a man who had knocked me into jack, resulting in my present clattering to the floor. Jack bent down picking up the package and grabbing my trunk out of my hand.

"It takes some getting used to," he laughed. "So your aunt told us a lot about you."

"Oh and what did she say?"

"That you're sarcastic, loud mouthed and, have a fiery temper." Racetrack stated bluntly, taking a puff of a cigar.

"Wonderful" I rolled my eyes. "But all true"

"She also said your, intelligent, kind, outgoing, and caring" Mush smiled moving so he was walking next to me. "I can believer that, someone beautiful like you couldn't be horrible"

"Did they name you mush because you charm all the ladies?" I asked rhetorically, beaming from ear to ear at his comment.

"Mayb-"

"It was a rhetorical question, mush" Racetrack chuckled at Mush's naivety.

"Well here we are, home sweet home" Kid Blink waved his arm showing off the run down wherehouse in front of me. Newsboys was painted in chipping yellow paint on a sign above the door and the porch was almost falling off the façade of the building.

"Its…Charming" I giggled.

"After you my lady" Jack opened the front door and ushered me inside. The first thing I noticed was the stench of teenage boys, obviously the windows needed to be opened and showering regularly enforced. Then I noticed the run down practically, non-existent couch pushed up against the wall of the lobby, a small lopsided wood coffee table next to it and the long check in desk along the back wall. Several boys, mainly young ones lounged around on the floor and furniture, talking, counting money or playing cards. Jack led me to the check in desk and mush and the other two took off up the stairs. "Kloppman!" Jack yelled behind the desk and a tall man elderly man appeared from behind a door. Wisps of pepper gray hair fell from under his newsboy hat. He beamed at me.

"Well you must be Miss Auburn. I'm Kloppman, nice to meet ya'" He stuck his hand out to me. "We've heard quiet a lot about you"

"So I've heard" I shook my head.

"Well no need to check in, your aunt Medda has paid your dues and you're on the list. Cowboy, show her to her bunk"

Jack nodded leading me up the stairs. This room was large, with about 16 bunk beds lined up along the walls. Boy's laid about, some topless, others fully clothed. Many of them had cigars or cigarettes hanging out of their mouth. Racetrack had already begun a game of poker in the corner and two younger boys were sword fighting across the floor. The back hall led to a large wash room and behind me was two doors, one a closet for extra clothes (hand me downs) and the other a private room.

"BOYS LISTEN UP!" Jack hollered, and the chatter stopped all together. "This here is Auburn, Medda's niece, she's going to be living with us for a while, so I expect you to show her the respect she deserves. Understand?" They all nodded a yes before turning back to their games. Jack dropped my trunk on a bottom bunk along with Medda's package to me. "Skittery will be sleeping above you, he's kind of depressing, just a warning" Jack winked at me before a tall boy in pink long johns sauntered over to me. He was quite handsome, but the sly look on his face told me I was in for trouble.

"So you're my new bunk mate?" His eyes raked over my body, not in an inappropriate way, but as if he was sizing me up.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrows, challengingly.

"Maybe I do."

"Well, that's just too bad Kid" I smirked; picking up my package that Medda gave me. I pulled the silk ribbon off wrapping it up placing it in my trunk, it was perfect for my hair. I slid the top off the box and inside laid the most beautiful quilt I had ever seen. An exquisite pattern of purple, pink, green and blue swirls was the design, small gold hearts were sewn in various places and my name was sewn in cursive at the top. Never had such an extravagant gift been given to me; not even at home, where my family was considered wealthy. I squealed with delight pressing the quilt to my chest before laying it out on my bunk, brining color to the drab room.

"So you're the spoiled type"

"No" I snapped at Skittery who had stretched out on the pole of the bunk bed showing off his long structured torso. I pushed passed him, and made my way over to the windows tossing each one of them open.

"What are you doing" Skittery had followed me.

"What does it look like?"

"Opening the windows, but why?"

"It smells, ridiculous in here, I'm getting queasy"

"Our Manly aroma isn't making you fall for us?"

I raised my eye brows at him, "Maybe if I was attracted to dumpsters, then I would be attracted to your "manly aroma' but at the moment, I prefer clean smelling boys, So if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower in hopes that you will all do the same"

"Ugh, you're hoity-toity, let me bow down princess" Skittery mocked sarcastically, tripping over a loose board.

"Please do, and while your down there, do you mind picking up your dignity, because I think you dropped it" With that I turned on my heal, pricking my night dress out of my trunk and heading to the showers. After scrubbing my self-clean, washing the sticky, grime of the train ride off me I dried off then reached out for the dress I had grabbed. My heartbeat picked up when all I felt was the washroom wall. My dress was gone.

"Looking for this?"

I used the shower curtain to cover my self and peeped out. Skitter was perched on the sink his long johns pulled down to his waist, in his hand was my dress.

"Give it back Skittery" I hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry your royal highness, I found this on the floor when you told me to look for my dignity, that of which I haven't lost, but it seems that you are going to loose yours…right…about... Now" Then he jumped down from the sink, swinging my dress around as he exited the washroom.

"SKITTERY! Bring me my dress back right this instant!" I screamed, causing the newsies closest to us to glance over at me, their eyes wide, when they realized the state I was in. "Skittery, if you don't bring me my dress in the next two seconds, you will be sorry for the rest of your life!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He chucked from across the bunkroom, now all of the newsies watched our charade.

"Bring me my dress so you can find out!"

He sauntered over to me holding my dress out, dangling it between his thumb and pointer finger. I viscously ripped it out of his hand disappearing behind the curtain to put it on. I burst out of the shower stepping right up to Skittery so we were chest to chest, he was a good foot taller then me but that did not matter.

"Don't you EVER do that again Skittery, or you will deeply regret it when you're lying on the bottom of the river, under the Brooklyn Bridge. UNDERSTAND?"

He smirked at me raising his eyebrows in an amused way, lowering his face to right in mine he whispered. "Try it"

"UGH!" I growled, stopping away from him slamming down on my bed making the whole bunk shake. _One... two… three… four…_ Slowly I counted to ten in my head, calming my temper.

"Well I know what to call her" Mush spoke from his place at the poker game. "Dingo" This aroused confused looks from the other boys. "Like the dog, their beautiful, creatures but, if you make a wrong move they will tear you to shreds" He smiled. The boys pondered for a moment before Jack smiled over at me.

"Welcome aboard Dingo"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Also important note: the first part of every chapter will be narrator point of view not first person, just so ya'll know :D REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! 3**

* * *

><p>Dingo stirred in her sleep, quietly mumbling and whimpering. She tossed and turned, breaking a sweat. Suddenly she opened her mouth and screamed. Her voice shattered the silent bunkroom, she was like an alarm, her eyes stayed shut. It was a night terror something she had been cursed with since she was seven. Skittery hung down from his bunk glaring at the screaming girl.<p>

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. The lights in the bunkroom flicked on and groans from the boys filled the air.

"What's going on?" Jack scratched his head, making his way over to the screaming girl. He slowly reached down and shook her shoulder. "Dingo wake up"

Promptly she sat up wide-eyed and frantic. She looked around at the boys faces and groaned, "I'm sorry I woke you"

"Are you ok?" Mush inquired from his bunk. Dingo nodded, standing up, bracing her self on the bunk, to counteract the dizziness.

"Just go back to bed" She smiled slowly making her way to the doorway leading downstairs and to the kitchen. The boys got back to their bunks, once near the stairs Dingo flicked the lights back off. The Lodging house kitchen was small, only a stove, a pantry a sink. Dingo grabbed a cup, filled it with tap water, and sat on the counter.

* * *

><p>I sipped the tepid water trying to recall my dream, but all I got was black, typical of a night terror.<p>

"How about next time you don't scream and wake me up in the middle of the night" Skittery appeared in the doorway, leaning on its frame arms crossed on his chest.

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Of…Of course not, I'm thirsty" He quickly made his way around me and filled a glass sitting adjacent to me. I watched him drink.

"You're not thirsty, you followed me down here. Why on earth did you follow me?"

"Because, I can't go back to sleep because of your psychotic screaming."

"Well I can't go back to sleep because of your rancid smell, and your hideous face."

"My face is not hideous," He growled.

"Go tell that to the broken mirror"

"Get out!" He pointed at the door.

"You get out! I was here first trying to calm my nerves"

"I lived here longer, you get out!"

"Skittery, do NOT play games with me, you will rue the day you do"

"Rue?" He was confused.

"Yes Rue," I rolled my eyes "to regret. Now move so I can clean my glass"

"No"

"Skittery just move," I growled, shoving him out of the way. The sound of his glass shattering over the wood floor made both of us jump out of our skin. "What did you do!" I hissed.

"You shoved me!"

"I asked you to move!" I shook my head quickly bending down to pick up the broken glass. After picking up all the pieces and sweeping, the others up and disposing of them I began making my way up to the bunkroom followed by Skittery. The room was dark, almost pitch black. I slowly felt around for clues as to where I was, before coming up with a handful of material. I pulled the person closer to me leaving only an a few inches of space between us so I could figure out who it was.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Me idiot" Skittery's voice was a low husky rumble. Which to be quite honest was quiet alluring. I pushed him away.

"You freak! How did you get in front of me?"

Skittery chucked and his form slowly melted with the dark room. After much searching and the only help from Skittery was his chuckling at my lost-ness, I finally found my bunk and settled down to sleep again.

Morning came earlier then expected. I treated it as I always did, with a groan, pulling my quilt over my head and ignoring the world.

"Get up DINGO!" Skittery yelled, from the washroom. I had successfully made it though Klopman's yells and nearly was asleep again, before Skittery made it his personal mission to annoy me to death. First he shook my bunk, one of my fathers personal favorites to wake me up then he yelled in my ear and now he was jumping around the bunk house yelling my name in hopes that I would stir.

"Will you just get up so Skittery stops making a fool out of himself?" Racetrack screamed annoyed. I groaned rolling out of my bunk and on to the floor before rising up and getting dressed. I grabbed a light blue button up shirt; the sleeves stopped at my elbows, black cut off pants, grey suspenders, and a grey cap wearing my own brown boots. After braiding my long curly red hair into a side braid, I determined I was set for the day.

"Dingo, today you will be selling with Mush, just to teach you the ropes, then if you feel comfortable you can sell tomorrow by yourself." Jack informed me on the way to the distribution office.

"Jack it's not necessary, I can sell alone"

"No, Mush will teach you it's not a problem"

I sighed; I was not going to argue with Jack since he was the leader.

"50 papers please" I said at the window, much to the shock of the other newsboys and man selling me the papers.

"You sure you want 50 Dingo? That's an awful lot"

"I'm sure" I smirked.

"Wow toots, You got guts for a new kid, what's your name?" I turned to the two boys that had made their way over to me. "I'm Oscar, and this here is me Brother Morris"

"Charmed I'm sure, but my name is not of your concern" I smirked pushing past them and down the ramp where Mush leaned against the fence waiting for me.

"Hi ya' Dingo ready to sell"

"Yes, can we make one stop first?" I smiled.

"Any thing you want"

That is what I liked about Mush, he was sweet and caring, wasn't rude or loud or obnoxious. Slowly we came to a stop at Lidia's apple cart. She was smiling happily, which grew even wider when she saw me approach.

"Auburn, from California! You've become a Newsie?"

"Yes, I have" I smiled, picking up an apple and placing a penny on her cart.

"No no dear, please take it," She tossed an apple to Mush.

"Oh I almost forgot this is my friend, Mush Myers, Mush this is Lidia the best apple vendor in all of New York" I smiled. Mush shook her hand before Lidia turned back to me brushing her grey hair out of her face.

"Auburn dear, how about we make a deal, every morning you trade me a paper for an apple. Sound fair?"

"Yes!" I smiled, handing her a paper.

"Good, now get to selling, I will see you tomorrow!" She smiled sweetly before turning to a customer.

"1 down 49 to go" I beamed triumphantly at Mush. I lifted a paper looking at the headline, '16 trapped in fire, all escaped safely' I shrugged, just saying the beginning part of the head line would do.

"16 trapped in fire!" I yelled, quickly I was surrounded by ten people all pushing their coins at me. When the small crowd had cleared Mush was staring wide eyed at me.

"How did you know to do that?"

I giggled, "My father owns the paper in Los Angels, I've been around Newsies my whole life, my brothers are newsies, too"

"And that's why you didn't need me to teach you"

"Yep"

"But, if your father owns the paper, aren't you rich?"

I shrugged, "yes, but my family and I believe in hard work, you have to earn you keep not just receive it." Mush nodded slowly. "Please don't tell anyone though, I don't want word getting out then having people call me spoiled little brat"

"You mean you don't want Skittery calling you that?" Mush chuckled.

"Yes, primarily him." We continued selling after that, only stopping to eat our apples and have a few small chats about where to relocate since business dried up fast. When lunchtime finally rolled around I was famished, and mush was complaining about the summer heat.

"Mush, this is nothing like California's weather, its like 80 degrees year round there. It's always summer, this is nothing."

"Don't come crying to me when it snows then" He smirked leading me to supposedly the best restaurant around. Tibby's. Inside was packed with newsies, most, like mush and I had nearly finished selling the morning edition.

"How was selling Dingo!" Jack asked as soon as Mush and I joined him, racetrack, blink, David and Skittery at the table.

"Fantastic!" Mush answered, "She didn't tell us she is a-"I swiftly kicked his leg under the table "-a natural" Mush forced out, rubbing his shin glaring at me. A waiter swooped over to our table and I ordered a roast beef sandwich, cola and French fries.

"So Mush, did you hear? Spot Collins, is coming over tonight for poker" Racetrack took a precious moment away from his cigar to cut into the light conversation.

"Spot who?" This received many strange looks from all the boys.

"Oh her and spot will get along just swimmingly, their both hot heads" Skittery chuckled. I shot him a glare furthering his point.

* * *

><p>We had set up two tables in the middle of the bunkroom and placed a few decks of cards around the room. Most everything was cleaned up, the boys put away clothes to make room for the visiting Brooklyn newsies. When they arrived I was shocked. They were intimidating; all of them were large, massive boys with harsh looks. Spot carried a cane a gold tipped cane. He was handsome, a little taller then me with deep blue eyes and messy hair. He spit shook with Jack and a few other important boys before spotting me in my spot on the window seal.<p>

"Well who do we have here?" his eyes raked over my body.

"Careful Collins, she bites" Skittery smirked.

"Only you" I glared.

Spot chuckled glancing between the two of us. "What's your name Doll?"

"Dingo"

"Dingo?"

I shrugged, "Mush named me"

"A dingo is a beautiful but deadly wild animal" Mush interjected.

"I'm Spot Collins" Spot went to kiss the top of my hand, but I quickly yanked it away.

"Don't" I hissed, leaping down from the window seal, and joining Racetracks poker game.

"Were playing for dares tonight, winner picks a looser to do a dare, and if they don't do it….they have to drink a whole glass of whisky." Racetrack smirked, making the stakes known. Much to Racetracks dismay, spot won.

"Dingo," he locked eyes with me and for the first time I noticed his brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I dare you to go kiss Skittery."

"No" Skittery and I yelled simultaneously.

"I don't want to kiss that jerk."

"I don't want to kiss that brat"

"Take the whisky then" Spot cocked his eyebrow challengingly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Make me" I stood up, Followed by Spot.

"Dingo, you may be new but that gives you no excuse to challenge me"

"I don't need an excuse, Collins," I hissed.

"Here we go" Race whined.

"Watch your mouth" Spot pushed me up against a bunk staring into my eyes.

"Get off me" I hissed. Pushing him by the shoulders, he grabbed my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head, his other hand landing on my hip. As much as I hated it he was extremely attractive.

"Feisty, I like it" he whispered in my ear. I yanked my hand from his and punched him hard in the face, blood dripping from his nose.

"Don't touch me" I growled, storming out of the lodging house. It was dark, but still warm out. I wandered my way to central park and plopped down on a bench, Still steaming.

"_Auburn!" My mother screamed my name from our porch, my brother at her side holding a bloody rag to his forehead. I looked up from my journal. _

"_Yes mother?" _

"_Did you do this to your brother?" _

"_I told him to get away from me, and to stop pulling my hair, and he didn't" _

"_So you shoved him?" _

_I nodded a yes. _

"_What am I going to do with you?" _

I've never been violent, just short tempered. Growing up with five brothers I knew how to fight, combining that with me temper and I was a deadly girl. I am perfectly pleasant just not around egotistical, men. When I finally was calmed down I made my way back to the lodging house. Spot sat on a bunk, a large bloodstain on his shirt, his eyes a steely glare, Still holding a rag to his face.

"Sorry I punched you," I said leaning on the doorframe. Spot jumped up making his way over to me in two strides, sticking his face in mine.

"Dingo, you're lucky I don't hit girls" he spat. I looked down, my eyes cast at his collarbone. Finally, I looked back at him.

"I can fix your nose if you'd like, my brothers broke theirs enough for me to learn how to set it back."

"You're insane! Bi-polar!" Skittery, laughed.

"I am not!" I hissed at him. "Come on spot" I led him to the washroom and had him sit on a sink.

"I did warn you to get off me" I smirked.

Spot shook his head. "I didn't think you would punch me" I shrugged.

"This is going to hurt," I said putting my fingers on either side of his nose, without warning I cracked it back into place, Spots eyes widened and he clenched his teeth.

"Warning next time?"

"No" Carefully, I whipped the blood off his face, looking down at his shirt. "You need to take that off so I can wash it"

"So you can wash it…sure" Spot winked at me.

"Careful Collins, I can break your nose a second time"

He chucked, letting his suspenders fall around his waist and pulling his shirt off and handing it to me. I filled a sink with cold water and dunked his shirt in it adding a little soap to make it smell good. Spot's chest was well defined, his shoulders strong from hard work. A key hung from a leather rope around his neck. I carefully picked it up.

"What's it for?"

"None of your business Doll face"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think about Dino and Spots first meeting? Review <strong>

I growled, dropping the key and turning back to the shirt, scrubbing it, ringing it out and hanging it so it would dry.

"How can I thank you?" Spot pretended to think, before smirking, "I think I know" He winked. I shoved him away from me with a grunt, storming out of the washroom and out the window to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Thanks for the reviews guys! 3 Also sorry for grammar mistakes /3 **

Skittery sat on his bunk, hands burred in his hair, sweat covering his forehead. The bunkroom was quiet, all but he were asleep, and his rambunctious bunkmate hadn't come down from the roof. He sat alone, his mind troubled, having awoken from nightmares of his past again. Dingo jumped in the bunkroom from the window. She looked up noticing the distressed boy.

"What's wrong with you?" She rolled her eyes, though the action was lost in the dark.

"None of your business" He growled.

"You're covered in sweat, did you have a sex dream or something?"

Skittery looked at the girl wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You heard me, I Know what a sex dream is I grew up with all boys" She pulled off her shirt revealing her white undershirt.

"You need more girl friends"

Dingo chuckled at the comment. "Let me get right on that" She retorted slipping her pants off.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing"

"In front of me?"

"It's dark you can't see me, and I sure as hell am not going to that bathroom where murders could be waiting."

"Scared tuff girl?"

"Not scared, just practical"

"Because it's perfectly practical that there could possibly be a murder hiding in the bathroom"

"Shut up" Dingo jumped down on her bunk, shaking the frame causing Skittery to fall over, catching him self before falling down completely. He let himself drop down landing with a soft thud. He stood up leaning over Dingo placing his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"I should kill you, you know," He growled, sticking his face in hers.

"Try" She challenged.

"You're a little brat"

"So are you"

* * *

><p>Skittery was leaning over me in a compromising position, I am not going to lie and say I didn't notice his muscles flexing in his arms, because I did…and they looked good.<p>

"Will the two of you be quiet!" Racetrack's voice startled us, sending Skittery flying back hitting his head on the bunk. A stream of profanities escaped his lips.

"That's what you get!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled climbing back up to his bunk. Morning came soon after, I was the first one awake partially because I didn't fall asleep last night, mainly because of my restlessness, but Skittery's whimpering had a small role in it. I was the first one ready when Kloppman came to wake the others.

"Good Morning Dingo, You're up early! By the looks of the bags under your eyes I don't think you slept at all, everything ok?"

"Yeah, thanks' Kloppman." Spot woke up next still covered in blood. "You should wash that off" I smirked, he shot me an un-amused glare. I climbed up to Skittery's bunk where he was still sleeping. "Rise and Shine Sleeping beauty" Slowly I tickled his sides until he flipped me off him.

"What did I say last night about wanting to kill you?" he hissed.

"Will the both of you knock it off?" Jack yelled, his face still covered in shaving cream. I giggled jumping down from the bunk and out of the Lodging house. I enjoyed the quiet for a moment before Spot stepped out, breathed in the fresh morning air before lighting a cigarette and looking at me.

"You're a handful," He smirked. ""I like that, you'd do well in Brooklyn"

"I like Manhattan"

"You'd be away from Skittery" He took a drag.

"I can handle him."

"Well," he puffed. "You think about it"

"If it pleases you, but I can assure my answer wont change. Take care of that shiner" I smirked pointing to the two black eyes I gave him for breaking his nose.

"Think about it!" He said walking away, as the other boys emerged from the lodging house,

"Think about what?" Mush asked slinging his arm around my shoulder. I shoved him off.

"Spot wants me to go to Brooklyn."

"You should" Skittery Smirked.

"But then I won't get to see your beautiful face every morning!" I patted his cheeks. The boys all laughed save for Skittery and we were on our way.

After getting my papes I headed over to Lidia's apple cart, which was now covered in several fruits and vegetables.

"Good Morning Lidia!" I smiled, as she handed me a small cup of hot chocolate, and a warm croissant. I sat down next to her on the bench behind her stand.

"How are the headlines today dear?"

"They're ok, I'll make due" I shrugged eating the bread. "Do you grow all this?"

"Of course! My grandson, who's about your age picks them from our small farm, then he uses our horses and brings them up here every week. He is still here, just inside the bakery selling them apples for their apple pie. You should meet him!" As she said this, a tan boy stepped out of the bakery stuffing coins into his pocket. "Edward!" The boy looked up, jogged over to the stand smiling at his grandmother. "Edward this is Auburn, Auburn this is Edward, my grandson."

"The famous Auburn, it's a pleasure to meet you, you're even more stunning then my grandmother said."

I blushed looking at Lidia, who smiled a toothy smile.

"Well you are," She laughed "you would be perfect for my Edward."

"Are you trying to set me up!" I playfully accused.

"Maybe" She grinned.

"Well what do you say?" Edward took my hand kissing the top of it. I pulled away.

"I'm not here to play with love, and with that said I have papers to sell. Thank you for Breakfast Lidia" I jumped down handing her a paper before heading off to hawk the headlines.

At noon the sun was a burning inferno in the sky, and I was covered in sweat and Ink. I sold most all my papers early, jogging down to sell the last to the fishermen returning from their early morning fishing trips.

"Hiya Dingo!" a chipper voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Specks how was selling?"

"Good. Dingo why are you headed to Brooklyn? I thought you hated it there?"

"I do! I was headed to Tibby's for lunch"

"In the wrong direction?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh...what?"

"Tibby's is that way" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh"

"Why did you come to New York?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No reason"

"You have to have a reason"

"Well I don't"

"Why do you scream at night?"

"Why do you ask so many questions!" I snapped.

"Skittery doesn't sleep either," He said ignoring my attitude.

"Why?"

"His past" he contemplated for a moment. "His family died in a fire when he was a boy."

"And he still has nightmares?"

"Often" We arrived at Tibby's exhausted. A brown haired girl sat by Jack, she looked remarkably like David and Les.

"Dingo get over here I want you to meet Someone! Dingo this is Sarah, Sarah this is Dingo, Skittery's favorite person in the world."

"I hate her!" Skittery yelled from his seat.

"I love you too Skitts" I blew him a kiss as he held a knife to his throat pointing at me. Sarah laughed at our charade. "Well Sarah Its nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Dingo's being NICE! The Worlds going to come to an end!" Skittery yelled again.

"Shut up Nightmare boy!" I Spat. Skittery glared at me.

"We're going swimming at the docks after Lunch you going with us?"

"Sure"

~:~

The water was perfect compared to the heat outside. Jack and Spot had ran off the two leaders apparently having 'important businesses to discuss' Leaving one of spots boys in charge. The kid was massive, they called him Hawk, and he lurked above all of us sitting on the pile of crates on the dock.

"He's kind of scary don't you think?" I whispered to Mush who was bobbing in the water below me. I had yet to get in.

"Not really" Mush laughed grabbing a hold of my foot.

"Mush Myers don't you dare pull me in" I warned. He shot me a smirk and Ker plunk I was in the water. I swam to the surface spitting the murky water out of my mouth. "MUSH HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed pushing his head under water. He came up pushing me away and we began a game of shark. "Watch this" I smirked going underwater and swimming over to Skittery's legs. Quickly I grabbed his ankle and pulled him deep under water. I swam away as fast as I could grabbing a hold of the stairs and pulling my self up them Skittery just missing my Ankles. Both of us were screaming at the other, most of the Newsies watching our game. Finally, I pulled my self on the dock and stood up, Skittery right behind me. He stood up sawing.

"You're going to pay for that Dingo" He smirked. In one swift movement I was in his arms Bridal style and he was jumping in the water. He watched me once we were submerged both of our cheeks puffed out his grip on me still tight. He cocked his eye brow at me wanting to see how long I could hold my breath. After about a minute I needed air, I pulled on my wrist begging to be let go. He didn't. I was frantic my lungs were burning and I yanked and yanked to be let free. I let out a scream releasing the air left in my lungs and he finally let go of me. I swam as fast as I could to the surface breathing In the sweet golden air. Skittery was right behind me. I climbed up the stairs and collapsed on the dock coughing up water. Skittery was laughing, his head tossed back in glee.

"I hope you burn in Hell Skittery!" I screamed, pushing him off the dock and into the water. I grabbed my clothes and stormed off the dock and back in the direction I believed home to be.

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait my play opens on Thursday and I've had five hour rehearsals everyday after school and 12 hour rehearsals every Saturday. But never fear senior years almost over then you can have more chapters! Also Thank you to all of you that review you make my day :D **

* * *

><p>Spot and Jack sat in a small smoky room, the pair deliberating on important maters.<p>

"Well, what can we do Spot? Bronx knows all of our newsies"

"Not all" He smirked.

"Who?"

"Your Darling Dingo" He spoke as if it was as easy as ABC.

"I'm not sending her to the Bronx, you know how it is there Spot"

"She's a tough girl Jacky Boy, look what she did to my face, you know how many lies I've had to tell to cover up the fact that a girl cracked me?"

"No Spot"

"Fine Cowboy, have it your way but when the Bronx starts encroaching on your territory don't come whining to me."

"Spot,"

"No Jack." He ran his hand though his hair grabbing the small glass filled with Alcohol on the table and downing it. "I don't want any of your Dam excuses. Send the girl she'll be fine"

Jack Ran his hands over his face.

"Test her! Have her spar."

"I'm not testing her, she's not a toy Spot she's a girl for god's sake."

"Just try."

"You ask her."

"Fine." Spot slammed his hands on the table and stormed out of the room. He ran down to the docks Spot meant business his eyes stormy is Air of Leadership in Hyper drive. "Where's Dingo"

"She ran off, her and Skittery fought…again" Hawk reported from up on the crates. Spot shot a glare at Skittery.

"What direction?" Hawk pointed, the way she left. "Find her"

~:~

"Stupid Skittery" I grumbled to myself, earning several dirty looks from passing people. I rang out my hair as much as I could before getting frustrated and letting It fall on my back. I just wanted to be at the Lodging house and I hadn't a clue where it was. "Stupid Newsies selling papers, Stupid river, stupid….Rock!" I kicked a rock at my foot.

"Auburn!"

"WHAT!" I growled turning around angrily, only to be meet by the face of Edward. I blushed. "Oh Hello Edward, sorry I snapped at you. Is Lidia ok?"

"Grandma's fine, I was actually just looking for you"

"Oh you were looking for me."

"Yes. Are you cold, you're soaked?" He pointed to my clothes taking off his jacket.

"Edward, its 87 degrease out, how on earth could I be cold" I chuckled.

"Just worrying about you that's all"

"Yeah well don't"

"Ok, Ok!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Look Edward, I'm not really in the mood to talk"

"You're never in the mood to talk"

I rolled my eyes, looking for a way to escape.

"DINGO!" Edward and I whipped around, for the first time I was pleased to see Spot Conlon.

"Spot? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you" He caught up with us, looking Edward over making his superiority noticed.

"I was talking to her, can this wait?" Obviously Edward hadn't heard of Spots reputation.

"Actually, no it can't." Spot glared. "Come on Dingo, Jack needs you."

"Ok" I smiled at Edward, "We'll just have to finish our walk some other time" He nodded tipped his hat at me and walked away shooting a glare at Spot. "Some other time like NEVER" I hissed under my breath.

Spot chuckled "You are one strange girl Dingo"

"Yeah, yeah, what did you need?"

"We need you to do something for us, but we can't discuss it here its needs to be discussed in private"

~:~

"Is anyone going to tell Aunt Medda I will be gone for a while?"

"Yes, Mush will tell her you wanted to visit Brooklyn for a week and you will be back soon but you are safe."

"And how will I relay messages to you? I don't exactly have a carrier Pigeon with me."

"A Manhattan boy will meet with you every night at the post office half way at 6 o'clock"

"Just for a week?"

"No longer"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't feel safe"

"Jack, I appreciate your worrying but I'm a big girl I can protect myself, plus it will get me away from the devil."

"Edward or Skittery?" Spot smirked.

"Both. When do I leave?"

~:~

After a long walk, what seemed like hours I finally arrived in the Bronx, What a fifthly place. I fixed the dress I was instructed to wear, because it made me look 'alluring', and searched for a Newsie.

"Hello, Miss Buy a Pape?" A boy about my age approached me, he was tall at least 6'4 with large green eyes and messy blond hair. He looked as if he could take out a train if he wanted to.

"You're a newise!" I said gleefully "I was looking for one! I have an odd request"

"Yes?"

"Can I be a Newsie? I've ran away from home and I don't have anywhere to stay"

"Let me take you do Boa. What's your name?"

"Evangeline" Spot, Jack and I had made up a whole life for me fake name and family and story. "Evangeline Rivers"

"I'm Glass" He took my hand and kissed the top of it. I wanted so badly to pull away, but I had to keep up my façade.

The Bronx Lodging house wasn't like anything I've ever seen. It was along the river it was an old mill, to the side was fastened with a huge wheel that spun, water cycling though it. It was nice looking If you ignored the dirty newsboys and girls that lounged about. As Glass lead me though the swarm of Newsies, I was looked at like a piece of meat. I mentally cursed Spot for making me wear the low cut dress.

"Where's BOA?" Glass ordered. A girl looked over and pointed over to the porch. Where several boys sat around a table, stacked with bottles and papers and playing cards. "BOA"

The largest of the boys stood and walked over meeting us at the staircase. "Yes?"

"She wants to be a Newsie" Glass pointed at me.

"How sweet, well, darling I don't think you're cut out for this kind of work" Boa bent down so he was eyelevel with me.

"Don't Underestimate me" I spoke slowly my sweet façade wavering.

Boa threw his head back in laughter, "Scar" He snapped his fingers and a dark haired girl with a fierce scar down her face stood joining him at his side. "I like that you want to play with the big kids, Doll face, but really we only take tough kids here. Why don't you go try Manhattan?"

My smile Faded, "Don't call me Doll face, KID. Now how about you give me a chance to be one of your Newsies, I bet you I'm a better fighter then you."

"You don't want to play that game" Scar laughed, as Boa snapped two times.

I raised my eyebrows at her, suddenly aware of the boy that was pacing behind me looking for an opportunity to attack. I watched his shadow that he was unaware was visible. Right as he swung at me I spun around, grabbing his arm, twisting him around pinning his arm behind his back. He was strong, though and broke free of my grasp he kicked the back of my leg dropping me to the floor. I shot my legs out hitting his ankles and sending him to the ground. I straddled him pinning his arms above his head, He pushed me off him sending me to my back, before he got up and stormed away. Boa walked over offering me his hand, I pushed it away getting myself up.

"I'm impressed," He smiled, "I've only seen good fighters like that raised in Brooklyn. However, they're not doing so hot right now, heard Spot Conlon got beat by a girl. Man would I love to meet her, I bet she's wonderful in the sack" Both Scar and I scoffed at his comment, I disgusted because little did he know it was me he was talking about. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't"

"Right, how would you like to be a Bronx Newsgirl?"

"That's why I'm here"

"Welcome"

The inside of the Lodging house was awful, It was filled with the smoke of Opium. This was the reason Jack didn't want me here. There were empty bottles of alcohol scattered about and trash spilling from dark corners. Several boys jested with each other about my dress and its reveling nature. Instantly I wanted to cover up. Six more days I repeated in my head. I was lead up stairs which was less smoky but just as filthy.

"Here's your bed," Boa pointed to a bunk above a boy resting. He smiled at me a cigar hanging between his lips; in his hands, he jiggled a pair of die. "We wake at 6, and go to bed at 11, which is soon" Glass came up behind him.

"I have news about Brooklyn"

Boa smirked.

"Yes?"

"They're up to something. Spot Conlon is being secretive, Manhattan is getting involved and his boys don't even know what's going on."

"How do you know that?"

"Mouse, he just arrived."

The Bronx had a spy. This could compromise everything; if the boy saw me at all, he would know something was up. The whole plan could crumble. A young boy made his way into the room, he was out of breath and looked up at me our eyes caught, his grew wide in recognition.

"Well, well, well, one of Spot's Whores's found her way to the Bronx" He laughed. Boa whipped around and glared at me.

"You know Spot Conlon?"

"Who doesn't?" I challenged. Boa, contemplated for a moment.

"How well do you know Spot Conlon?"

"Not very, dear, not that it's any of your business what I do in my personal life. It was one night cut a girl a break" God, I just lied about sleeping with Spot Conlon, I need to go wash my mouth out. Scar nodded her head in approval.

"Let's go Discuss Business" Boa nodded to Glass and Mouse. The three left the room, I made a mental note to stay as far away from Mouse as possible.

"Why does Boa, have it out for Spot?" I asked Scar. She climbed up the bunk and sat next to me.

"It's a territory war, Boa is tired of the slums of the Bronx, he wants Brooklyn, even Manhattan. Business has been down and those two cities are booming. Boa is willing to go to war with them to get some of their territory. Little dose he know he's messing with two very powerful forces."

"What does this war entail?"

"Chains, pipes, brass knuckles, a huge riot, It's an overthrowing and Boa will stop at nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for no Skittery, next chapter dont worry ;D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for UPDATES! **

* * *

><p>Skittery sat up in his bunk frustrated that sleep wouldn't Grace him like it had the other boys. Usually he was awake from his nightmares, but tonight was different. A certain firecracker haunted his thoughts. With a grumble he jumped down from his bunk, dug though the small nightstand drawer he shared with Dingo looking for a smoke. One of Dingo's ribbons for her hair lay delicately in the drawer he looked at it for a few moments before shoving it out of the way. Finally he found one and a match to accompany it and he headed out to the roof. He was alone for a while, looking out to where he believed the Bronx Lay.<p>

"Skittey, ya' worried about her?"

Skittery turned to face Jack who had a cigarette of his own. He chose not to answer, knowing denying it will make it look like he worried and saying yes would be defeat.

"We're all worried Skitt's. I didn't want her to do this but Spot has a way with words."

"YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THE BRONX IS!" Skittery Burst. "She can be beat, drugged, mugged or, or, or a lot worse Jack. I know she's strong but she's just a girl"

"I told Spot the same thing, but he wouldn't listen and you know Dam well neither did she." Jack Paused leaned up against the chimney and Chuckled. "It seems like just this morning you were screaming at her, you wanted nothing more then harm to come her way"

Skittery rolled his eyes. "I do want harm to come her way"

Jack took a drag from his cigarette, "Sounds like our dear brooding Skittery over here has made a small place in his heart for Our Darling Dingo"

"Never" Skittery spat. However, a small voice in his head yelled out to him. _Liar. _

~:~

A loud bell sounded, waking me from the small amount of sleep I did get. On the foot of my bed was a more modest selling dress, probably left by Scar. I looked around for a place to change, suddenly feeling very venerable. The boys here were not intimidating from their size like Brooklyn's, but more from the suggestive looks they gave me. I successfully found the bathroom rushing to a stall to change. Alarmed when the noise of the boys grew quiet and I was aware I was now alone. Quickly I finished getting dressed; Taking this as an opportune moment to look for some hints about the war. Quietly I snuck from the bathroom to Boa's bunk. I pulled open his drawer finding a few papers that meant nothing, some coins, a picture of a girl, and a key. I picked up the key examining it. A noise from the door way started me, I dropped the key in the drawer slamming it shut, spinning around and smiling brightly at Glass.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" I cocked my eye brow challengingly.

"Answer my question," He growled.

"I was just looking for a…cigar…that's all" I smiled. _Please believe me please believe me. _

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer to me pushing me so I was sitting on the nightstand. "DON'T. LIE. TO. ME"

"IM SURE" I spat. "Get off me"

"You think you're tuff?"

"I know I'm tuff."

His hand shot out he grabbed me around the neck. I struggled. God was he strong. I was loosing Oxygen my vision began to blur.

"Let go" I hissed, swinging my legs hoping to hit his 'man friends'. Finally, he released me tossing me to the floor.

"What were you really doing?" He asked grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"I told you!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I told Boa you were snooping though his things?"

"No, because I wasn't snooping" He slammed me against the bed frame his blue eyes burning into mine.

"Where are you from? You spying for Brooklyn? You are one of Spot's Sluts, aren't you."

"I am not a Slut" I spat.

"Let's just say Darling Evangeline….if that's your name. You are being watched everywhere you go." His grip on me tightened and he drew him self-closer. "This is just a warning, if you are caught doing anything suspicious" He raised his hand and brought it down across my face. The slap echoed in the quiet room and my face burned with the mark of his hand. "Your punishment will be much worse; we don't take to Kindly to Spies around here. Now, sell with me." He dropped me and I fell to the floor. Carefully I stood dusting off my dress before facing Glass.

"Glass, come here," I cooed, a sly smile playing at my lips. He rolled his eyes but moved over to me.

"What?"

I grabbed his collar gently pulling him forward; He smirked drawing his face near to mine. I smiled placing my hand around his neck.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear. He shivered. I slammed my foot on top of his and he let out a yelp, I cocked my arm back and punched him right across the jaw, and he fell to the floor, blood dripping from his lip.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on me again!" I growled, leaving him on the floor.

~:~

I found the distribution office bought 50 papes and began selling. It was slow In the Bronx, and I didn't finish until 5:45. I raced to the post office looking around for my Newsie courier. Leaning against the brick wall of the Building was a disguised Skittery. He wore a vest and nicer clothes, his Newsie hat replaced with a top hat; he showered and slicked back his hair. According to plan whichever boy arrived was my 'lover', and they sent Skittery of all people.

"Good afternoon miss" His smile suddenly fell when the hand print bruise on my cheek was visible to him.

"Hello sir"

"What happened to you here?" He asked reaching out and touching my face. I fought off a glare. _Play the part._ I reminded myself.

"Nothing my dear" I smiled. Suddenly glass slinked around the corner.

"What do we have here?"

I turned to him, a triumphant laugh escaping my lips when I saw the shiner I had given him.

"Hello Glass, This here is…Alexander, a friend of mine" I smiled.

"How much you paying her?" Glass smirked making eye contact with Skittery.

"Glass, what happened to your face? It looks like that hurts I really hope that you don't get a matching one on the other side don't you?" Glass snapped his head over to me taking a large step forward. Skittery stepped in front of me, using his body as a shield. I glared at his back. _I do not need protecting. _

"Is there a problem here?" He asked. Glass clenched his teeth.

"No not at all; Evangeline, Boa would like to speak with you"

"Tell him I'll be there shortly," I flashed him a fake smile and he stormed away.

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing" I shook my head. "I have news to tell you, that's why you're here is it not? Not to make sure my face is ok."

"Well….Mush is worried that's all"

"How kind of…Mush. Now, The Bronx will go to war, and they plan to hold nothing back at all. They have weapons and manpower. They also have a spy in Brooklyn. This is all I could find out in a day. Maybe I can get more out of Boa tonight."

Skittery Nodded, then snapped his fingers remembering something. "Medda told us to give this to you. It's a letter, from your mother" He produced a small envelope from his waistcoat. I snatched it out of his hands and tore the golden stamp that was my fathers. How dare he place something showing off our wealth, when he knew I just wanted to blend in. I could recognize my mothers scrawl if I was blind. I read the letter carefully, nearly falling over in shock.

_My dearest Auburn, _

_I regret having to write you with such dreadful news. I was hoping the first letter you would receive from me would be in high spirits, but I fear this is not that letter. On July 16, your eldest brother was found dead in an alleyway, it appears a small gang of thugs beat him. Your father and I have discussed, and we have decided we would prefer if you stayed in New York for the time being. Your other brothers are distraught with the loss, and your father fears that coming home may make it worse, you know how highly Elijah thinks of you and to see you sad would make him most miserable. Jonathan would have wanted you to stay in New York, 'chasing your dreams' as he said, Elijah tells me to inform you he misses you dearly and to bring him back a token of New York, when you return. _

_With much love,_

_Your mother,_

_Holly Weathers. _

"My Jonathan is…" I slid down the brick wall.

"Dingo what is it?"

"No, he can't be. He was so strong, why was he in an alley." Tears crowded the brim of my eyes. "He was smarter then that. Who would hurt him, he was so mild mannered."

"Dingo"

The tears came and suddenly the world felt heavy. Skittery sat next to me shifting his arm around me uncomfortably. We stayed like that for a few minutes him trying his best to comfort me, as I cried. Finally I decided I should go.

"Thank you Skitt- Alexander" I whipped my tears, as I stood. "I must get back to the lodging house now."

"Till later my dear," He grabbed my hand to kiss it, but dropped it as soon as he saw my glare.

"Till later…" Then he turned and made his way back to Manhattan. Back at the Lodging house, I was ushered into a small room. Boa Sat in a large chair behind a poker table a cigar between his lips. Glass leaned against the wall, smoking Opium and leering at me. Each had a glass of alcohol in front of them.

"Sit" Boa instructed, I moved slowly the amount of smoke in the room made me dizzy, finally I made it to the chair and sat.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Drink?" He offered me a glass; I shrugged taking it from his hands and Chugging the whole thing. The drink burned my throat. Boa just chuckled.

"What was that?" I screeched.

"Something I like to call a Mickey Finn" he smirked. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place what it was. "Glass told me that you were digging though some of my things, Is this true?"

"Yes, I was only looking for a Cigar, that's all."

"A cigar…really? I didn't take you as a smoker."

"Well you don't really know me do you." I glared. He stood, walked around the table and sat on it in front of me.

"Here have some more" He lifted my now full glass up to my lips, Again I chugged the whole thing. I was feeling even lighter headed. "Now, Evangeline….or Shall I call you DINGO? I hear you're spying for Brooklyn and Manhattan" PANIC.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I slurred. I really should not have had that drink. He smiled moving closer to me.

"I think you do. How dumb do you think we are, we know a Manhattan Newsboy when we see them. Especially your, Skittery."

I fought off the sudden urge to pass out…_A MICKY FINN! He drugged me! _"Boa," I stood up in front of him. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." I swayed the drugs begging to take over. He handed me another glass and forced more down my throat. I was never able to handle alcohol.

"Tell me about your self"

"About me?" I giggled. I never giggle…._I'm drunk. _

"Yes about you" He smirked. Glass pushed off the wall and walked over to me, grabbing me by the hips leading me to the wall and pushing me against it.

"Try this" he handed me the Opium and I took a drag, immediately choking on the smoke. They both erupted in laughter.

_ABURN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! _

The stronger part of me was making her way back. "Did you drug me?" I growled.

"Just a little" Boa laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, Pushing Glass off me throwing a punch at Boa. He grabbed my fist. However, I was fast, bringing my left fist up and smiling as it connected with his face. I stumbled over my own feet dodging Glass's fists. Boa spit blood on the floor.

"Dammit!" He roared, Shoving Glass out of the way. "GET OVER HERE" I ducked out of his way running to the other side of the room; my vision begging to fade the Mickey Finn finally taking effect. Boa grabbed me slamming me on the table. "You're going to pay for that." He held me to the table as I struggled. "Give me the chloroform," He ordered. A cloth was placed over my mouth. I couldn't fight any longer, I gave into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I researched all the drugs that were mentioned in this chapter to see that they were available in the 1900s. REVIEW PLEASE? :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I was nominated for the Newsie Awards! But I cant move to the next round unless I'm nominated for, more times! So the link will be on my Page...It will mean a lot to me if you Nominate! **

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do to her?" Scar spat, cradling the unconscious Dingo in her arms.<p>

"Nothing too bad" Glass laughed pulling off his blood stained shirt. "She's going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes up"

"IF SHE WAKES UP!" Scar yelled.

"Listen here Scar, I wouldn't kill the girl; that would get Brooklyn and Manhattan all riled up, and they would be sure to get some higher power involved."

Scar ripped a piece of cloth whipping Dingo's face with it. "Did you, did you….." She looked down shyly whishing that they didn't repeat what they did with her two years ago.

"Not this time" Boa and Glass left the room, as Scar called one of the boys to help her carry the beaten Dingo to a bed. River carried Dingo to Scars separate room, one the boys were hardly aloud to enter.

"River, can you do something for me?"

"Yes"

"You swear not to tell anyone?"

He looked around, "I swear"

"Take this", she handed him a small piece of paper. "Do not read it or discuss with anyone, deliver it to Spot, don't answer any questions he asks, tell him Scar sent you"

"Ok"

She looked out the window at the dimly lit street, "run".

~:~

I opened my eyes, taking in the small room I was in, both Boa and Glass were nowhere to be found.

"How are you feeling?" Scar asked, appearing in the doorway, a bowl in her hands.

"Sore" I moaned. She chuckled pulling a rag out from the bowl and whipping my head with it, before wrapping me with a cloth. "What happened, what did they do?"

"They worked you over, that's for sure. You're going to be in pain for awhile."

I groaned falling back on the bed.

"You're lucky you know, they could have done a lot worse"

"Is that how you got your scar?" The moment it left my lips, I regretted it. She set the bowl down on the bedside table and sat next to me.

"Do you want to hear the story?"

I nodded.

"It was two years ago, I was 15 and a run away. My Father was a kind loving man who wanted nothing more then the best for my brother and I. My mother however was an abusive drunk, my brother Anthony died in a fire at the factory he worked at, and my father left promising a better life when he returned. He never did. So I ran, from Stanton Island here. Lost I wandered down an ally, my dress ripped and covered in dirt, Boa and Glass were leaning against a wall smoking. They looked over and noticed me smiles playing on their lips. They offered me a home and job and I accepted, I told them about my life that my mother was looking for me and they were sympathetic. A few months after I became a news girl Boa asked me to go to a dance with him. I accepted only he didn't take me to a dance, he beat me and took advantage of me. I found out four months later, I was pregnant with his child. I was shunned, people on the streets looked at me worse then they had before, the boys verbally abused me constantly. Boa told me if I ran and told on him he would find my mother and bring her to me. I stayed terrified of my mother. When it came time to have the baby the boys took me to a doctor, after 16 hours of labor the baby was born dead, a beautiful little girl Named Byanca she had my Italian hair and skin but Boas cold eyes and mouth. I cried for days, there was a small ceremony for her, I was the only one that went. Spot showed sympathy this was before him and Boa were enemies. Spot took me under his wing for a while before Boa requested I was sent back here. I tried to kill myself, a hanging…." Scar paused whipping the tears that fell from her eyes. "Spot found me and saved my life by cutting the rope, as I fell the knife cut my face, that's how I got my scar."

I looked at her not sure how to respond to a life full of so much tragedy. "I….wow, Im so sorry that happened to you"

She smiled patting my arm, "Dingo, there is nothing you can do about it"

"We can escape, I can get you out of here"

Her eyes shifted to the closed door, scared that someone was listening.

"Don't worry Manhattan will protect you. I promise I can get you out of here"

She grabbed my hand squeezing it tight "when?" The façade that Scar had put on they day I first met her was gone, she acted tuff and crass but she was just scared.

"Tonight"

"Where will we go, they will expect us to go to the other lodging houses"

"I have a plan." I smirked. "for now lets just sleep"

"Dingo, my names Julietta, But you can call me Juliet"

"Aburn" I smiled, and we drifted off to dream land.

~:~

"Wake up!" Glass was banging on the locked door to mine and Scars room. "Open this door!"

I grumbled to myself shaking Scar awake. She let out a moan but rolled out of bed. Glass continued to pound on the door.

"I swear to the lord up above if you don't stop knocking on that door I will rip off your man hood and feed it to the sharks!" I screamed storming over to the door throwing it open. Glass glared at me.

"Get ready to sell" He spat. Today Scar and I were to sell as usual, and tonight our plan was to take place. After following Glass around so he could 'watch me' we finally finished selling.

"Glass I'm hungry" I whined, trying to sound as annoying as possible. We had stayed out until 7 selling. According to Scar he had the key to Boa's secret room, which held the weapons. It was the key from Boa's nightstand the one I had almost gotten my hands on. My goal was to get the key and bring it to Brooklyn so we could steal the weapons in an ambush. "Really, really hungry" I gave him a puppy dog look.

"Fine we'll get food!" He growled, walking towards Augustus'. I ordered a hamburger and French Fries a New thing on the menu. Halfway though dinner I reached out and grabbed Glasses hand.

"Glass, I was thinking maybe when we get back to the lodging house we can use that extra room" I spoke as seductively as possible. He raised an eyebrow at me, letting his fry fall to his plate.

"You can't be serious, you hate me."

"Not that much." I batted my eyelashes.

"Lets go!" He yelled yanking me from the booth, and dragging me to the lodging house. We passed by scar and Boa in the living room. She was draped on his lap distracting him so the plan could take place. We made eye contact and she shot me a fake glare.

"Where are you two going?" Boa stopped us. The rest of the boys were in bed already.

"The spare room." Glass smirked pulling me into him. I wanted to throw up I wanted anything but this, but it was the only way we could win the war.

"Have fun." Boa laughed encouragingly, shooting a wink at me. Glass pulled me up the stairs and into the spare room where he slammed me into the wall.

"So eager" I shook my head. "I need to get something first" I winked. I moved away from him leaving the room and going to Scars bunk grapping the bottle of whisky she swiped from Boa, and the cloth covered in Chloroform shoving in into my back pocket. I reentered the room holding the bottle above my head.

"This calls for a celebration!" I giggled. _I hate my self so much right now. _ I pulled the top off and took a big gulp hating every second of it. He reached for the bottle and I let him have it, watching as he chugged a large amount of it. "Now where were we?"

"Here," He grinned, pushing me to the wall kissing my neck. I smirked pushing him to the bed and straddling him.

"More?" I asked offering the bottle to him. He nodded gulping down more. Finally, he dropped the bottle to the floor with a thunk. I smirked leaning down to him kissing his neck and reaching into his pocket and pulling the key from it. I grabbed the cloth from my own pocket and pulled away from him.

"Next time you want to lay a finger on me I want you to take this into consideration, I know what you did to Scar, and I'm not afraid to hurt you." I smirked at his confused face. "Say good night Glass" His eyes grew wide as he tried to shove me off him. But, my had was already holding the cloth to his face. He grew limp and I hopped off him pulling him off the bed, stripping him down to his underwear and dragging him to the closet. God was he heavy. I poured the rest of the whisky on him soaking his hair and body. Carefully I placed a note on his chest. _Thanks for the key Kid – Dingo. _ Then I shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"Ready?" Scar appeared in the doorway, a satisfied smile on her face.

"How's the big bad leader?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"Perfect." I showed her the key. "Let's go"

~:~

"She's back!" Sharp Shooter announced our arrival, running into the lodging house screaming at the top of his lungs. Mush ran out first, crushing me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Spot told us Scar sent a letter saying you were really hurt," he whispered, finally releasing me. I looked over to find Scar embracing Jack.

"Long time no see Jack."

"No kidding." He laughed. Skittery appeared in the door way leaning lazily on a post, his eyes locked on mine.

"God, you're still here?" I jested. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey Scar how's it going?" he asked strolling over and hugging her. Mush nudged me playfully as Skittery walked bye.

"What mush." I hissed. He nodded in Skittery's direction a sly smile playing on his lips. "What?"

"You know"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"Obviously I don't!" I spat. Mush looked down hurt, and I was instantly sorry I had let my temper last out at him.

"Jack we can't stay long"

"Scars' right, we can only stay for a little, discuss the plan, then hide before Boa comes after us."

"Then lets get inside" They boys and Scar all filed into the living room. Except for Skittery, he sat on the porch looking at the blue sky.

"Are you coming Dingo?" Mush stuck his head out the door.

"Yeah in a second," I sat down next to Skittery playing with my hands. "My brother died, that's what that letter was about"

He looked over at me sadly. "I'm sorry" Carefully he reached out and traced the cut on my forehead. "What happened over there?"

"Nothing"

"Lair"

"So?"

"Tell me what happened"

"NO"

"YES!"

"Why do you care!" I barked.

"I just do OK?" He growled. "Did he hit you?"

"Yes, they both did ok! Are you happy Now?"

"Bastards" He spat. Looking at the ground.

"Skittery?"

"What?"

"Look at me"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

He rolled his eyes but looked at me anyway.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Sitting with me in the ally the other day"

"Sure" He smiled.

"I still hate you though" I smirked.

"Good, I hate you too" He glared. I stood leaving him there alone as I walked into the lodging house, really wishing I stayed right next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; Nominate! <strong>

**This new layout is so strange to me! :o **


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no update I know sorry! This chapter has cussing! WARNING! And yeah I kind of dont like it but Oh well the first half is almost a bleh just because... READ ON! **

* * *

><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Edward grumbled flicking on a light before throwing the door open. "WH-…oh Auburn it's you! What are you doing here this late?"<p>

"Good, I found the right farm! We're in trouble Edward and Juliette and I need a place to stay, for a little." Auburn spoke so quickly, even Scar had a hard time keeping up.

"We'll I would have to ask Grandma Lidia." Edward looked behind him at a closed door where his Grandmother rested.

"No, please don't wake her, cant you just ask her in the morning?"

He let out a brief sigh, "Fine, but be quiet ok?"

"No problem." Auburn smiled, turning to Skittery and Mush who escorted the girls to the farm, the pair waved before turning back down the rode and into the darkness.

"Follow me," Edward ushered the girls inside carefully closing the large door and locking it. He led them down a small hallway that ended at a door. "This is my room; you'll have to stay here for the night."

"Thank you so much Edward it means a lot" kissed him on the cheek.

Edward Cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Let's just get to bed."

~:~

"Girls, you cant hide, it wont help the cause." Lidia waved her fork at us before spearing another slice of ham.

"But Boa, He'll kill me." Scar looked more terrified then I had ever seen her. The further she was from Boa the more scared she looked. It was as if she felt that she knew where he was he couldn't hurt her.

"Lidia's right, we cant hide."

"Why the sudden change of heart Auburn?"

"I did some thinking last night while you slept and, I'm going to go back and help fight."

"It's Dangerous." Edward spoke his mouth full of eggs.

"I'm fully aware of the dangers."

"Ding-…..Auburn, you still aren't fully healed from the last beating Boa and glass gave you." Scar motioned to the bruises that were covering my body.

"I don't think you should go."

"Well, I am. Juliette, you can stay her -if that's alright with Lidia-, during the fight then when it's over I'll come get you."

"She can stay as long as she would like as long as she helps Edward with the farm." Lidia smiled. I watched as Edward and Juliette made eye contact before quickly turning away with deep blushes. Lidia smirked at me, also watching the exchange.

"Then I guess I'll set off." I stood up from the table, grabbing my plate and washing it in the sink. Scar was quick to fall behind me.

"He's lethal dingo, and going and stealing the weapons is a lost cause."

"No the plan is perfect, not a flaw in it, we spread a rumor that Manhattan and Brooklyn are meeting at Aunt Medda's to plan their attack. We make sure that Boa hears about it and heads down there himself. While he and his newsies are gone, a few of our boys sneak to their warehouse and steal the weapons. When Boa finds out, we took his weapons he will storm over to Manhattan and that's when we attack."

"You better hope this works."

"It will." I hugged her small frame. "Be brave ok Scar?"

She nodded at me before rushing to help Lidia clean up the breakfast mess.

"Thank you Lidia, for everything." I hugged her too.

"Dear, you and your friends are welcome here anytime. I expect to be hearing from you soon to see that you're safe."

"Of course!"

"Edward dear! Can you make sure Auburn gets to the city safe?" She yelled out the kitchen window to Edward who was carefully stacking crates of apples on a wagon.

"I'm leaving for the city right now, she can come with me."

"Bye!" I waved at the two women in the kitchen before slamming out the front door and jumping into the seat of the wagon next to Edward.

"I've never seen you so eager to go anywhere with me before." He chuckled.

"Can it." I playfully shoved him.

"You don't like me do you?" He asked, slapping the horses reigns.

"Not in the way you want me too."

"You like that Newsie don't you? The one that leads Brooklyn."

"SPOT CONLON!" I snorted, "God no, he's an egotistical, chauvinistic, pig."

"Such kind words you have for a friend."

"Him and I aren't 'friends'"

There was a moment of silence as we made our way down the dirt road, listing to the sound of the horse's hooves and the birds chirp.

"This part of New York is beautiful." I admired.

"So are you."

"Edward, what did I just say?"

He smirked at me, "I had to give it one more shot."

I sent him an amused look before looking down at my feet.

"It's true though, Aburn you really are beautiful, and you really deserve the best in your life, and I probably wont be able to give that too you, so who ever steals that cold black heart of yours…which I really know is huge and loving… better treat you right."

"God, Edward you're charming, that's for sure, Scar… sorry, Juliette needs someone like you."

"She seems scared, of a lot of things."

"She has a right to be, she had a hard life. I saw the look you had at the breakfast table, I think you two would be perfect for each other."

Edward just smiled at me before stopping the wagon in front of the Lodging house.

"Auburn, be safe, and remember what I told you, ok?" Edward helped me down from the wagon, and handed me an apple from the back.

"Alright." I smiled up at him as the lodging house door banged open. Jack stood in the doorway. I gave Edward a quick hug before running up the steps and past Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Skittery Yelled as soon as I entered the bunk room.

"Shut up, pinky" I retorted, giggling at his signature pink long Johns, that he wore only to his hips leaving his chest exposed.

"You wanna get your self killed!" Racetrack asked a cigar hanging from his lips.

"No, but I want to help."

"Don't be stupid Dingo. It's not safe for you."

I whirled around and faced Jack. "Jack Kelly you don't know what's safe for me or not. You sent me to HELL over in the Bronx! So don't you dare try and care for me now!" I slammed down on my bunk. Picking up the quilt aunt Medda gave me and examining it. It smelt like a guy.

"Who was using my blanket?"

The boys all looked to Skittery, who rolled his eyes. "I was cold."

"Its 97 degrees out Skittey you could not possibly be cold."

He shrugged leaning against the window his bare torso exposed revealing his chest…well-sculpted chest. His hair was unruly and he had an ink smudge on his cheek.

"You done examining me now?" he grinned cockily.

"Who gave you permission to use my blanket!" I stormed over to him.

"He we go." Racetrack mumbled from the other side of the room, "all right who's betting!"

"Can it, RACETRACK!" I growled. "Where did you get this idea that you could use my stuff without permission?"

"You're over reacting! I barrowed it for the night."

"WITH OUT ASKING!"

"GET OVER IT!" He grumbled stepping forward causing me to step back. "You weren't using it so I did."

"Skittery it's been a billion degreese out! Why they hell did you need a blanket?"

"I was cold."

"LIAR."

"Just Fuck off ok?" he spun around.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I just wanted to use your blanket…"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE, OK!"

"Because why?"

He took a deep breath leaning down to my face. "Because I fucking like you ok! That's why! I missed you."

I'm sure my jaw was on the floor. "You….you what!"

"You heard me."

"I'm…..I have to go."

And then I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! *and Ill share some Skittery love with you! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**PAUSE! DINGO AND SKITTERYS SONG IS 'JUST A KISS' – by Lady Antebellum and 'I want to hold your hand' –by the Beatles**

It was late when Dingo made it back to the lodging house. The boys had went to sleep, filling the room with their snores. Carefully she crawled into her bunk, hoping not to wake Skittery above her. She wiggled into her blanket, convinced he hadn't heard her come in when suddenly Skitterys face appeared over the edge of his bed.

"Dingo" He whispered. The blood rushing to his cheeks from being up side down.

"What?" she spat.

"I'm sorry."

She just looked at him not saying anything, before he retreated and the room with filled with silence.

~:~

I knew he was still awake because his little snores hadn't filled the room yet. I wanted to punch something; I did not have any idea about how I felt. All I knew is that I was in pain. Pain from what Glass and Boa did to me, and from loosing my older brother, and pain because I knew deep down I felt exactly like Skittery did. He was handsome and confident and even though he was 'depressed' I still had a small place for him in my black heart.

"UGGGHHH" I burst.

I jumped from my bunk causing a few of the boys to wake.

"SKITTERY!" I yelled, standing on my bunk and climbing up on to his.

"What?" He grumbled sitting up giving me a perplexed look. I ran my hands though my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I sighed working up in my brain the next steps, in a swift moment I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked, staying perfectly still before suddenly his lips were moving with mine and his hands had found their way to my waist. I wanted to explode, every ounce of me tingled at his touch I wanted to be with him more then anything, but I couldn't.

I pulled away, slowly opening my eyes before slipping off his bunk and laying back down in my own, and drifting to sleep.

~:~

When I woke up the boys were gathered around the bunkroom talking. Spot Conlon was sitting in a window frame watching me. When he saw I was awake, he sauntered over and sat on the foot of my bed.

"So you kissed him huh?"

"What?"

"Please, I've seen plenty of girls walk around with that look after I've kissed them, so either you laid it on old Skittery or he had one nice dream."

I shot him a glare, which he matched with his signature smirk. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you even here Spot?"

"We're attacking the Bronx tonight dear."

"What time is it!"

"Two in the afternoon" He chided, I groaned jumping from my bed and running to the bathroom to shower. It was a quick shower before I was changed and ready sitting down next to Mush. Skittery hadn't talked to me since the kiss, and I was ok with that. The Idea of talking to him after it made my stomach turn. I watched as he gazed at nothing like he always did.

"I heard about your bother." Mush spoke startling me. "Sorry," He blushed pulling me into him. "Are you…ok?"

"Not really mush," I whispered.

"Well I'm here for you." He kissed my temple sweetly, before Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Let's go, first group you start." Jack and Spot had broken us into groups; it would be suspicious if all of Manhattan walked into the Bronx at the same time. I was paired with Mush, Specs, Spot and Skittery. We were the first group. I was to stay after my group left to hand out what ever I could from the lodging house. We started on our long journey to the Bronx and it couldn't be more awkward.

"So Dingo…"

"What do you want spot." I rolled my eyes as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Just to talk… about your lover boy."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh come on. You NEVER want to talk to me do you?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're… you, you're Spot 'king of the Brooklyn' and you have way to big of an Ego for my taste."

"You have way to small of an Ego for a girl that's dad owns a newspaper."

I immediately shoved him away in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I'm the King of Brooklyn love, I know everything." He smirked.

"You better not tell anyone!"

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you won't!" I growled raising my fists to him, "I can re-brake that nose if you'd like."

"Then I would definitely tell everyone."

"I hate you Spot."

"I know."

I sped up to get away from his chuckling self, He just thought he was so funny. Skittery was quiet, I didn't even think about walking with him, Mush was chatting with Specs who didn't particularly like me so I walked in silence the rest of the way. The Bronx lodging house seemed empty from the outside, it was quiet so we assumed the boys had all left to 'Medda's Party' already.

"Let me go in fist to check."

"No what if-"

"I'll be fine Mush." I shook my head at him and headed in the filthy lodging house. Instantly everything rushed back to me and I felt sick. I shook my head and moved on. So far, the house was empty, until I walked up stairs. Boa, Glass and about ten other newsies stood smiling at me.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in."

"SPOT!" I screamed. I had no idea why I called for Spot out of all of them his was the name that came to my head first. The boys ran up the stairs and were behind me in an instant.

"Now, it's a party. We have the slut," Boa motioned to me, "the sluts aloof lover ," Skittery, "this….kid…" Specs, "The ladies man him self," Mush, "and of course the great Spot Conlon. What brings you over here? Surely the 'party' wasn't a set up….Was it?" Boa smirked content he had out smarted us. Glass made his way over to me and smiled, grabbing me by the belt loops and pulling me into him, and holding a knife to my neck so the boys wouldn't make a move.

"Let her go." Mush growled. I shook my head no at him, fighting them would make it worse.

"Now boys, here's the deal, I have a whole slew of newsies at both of your lodging houses right now, just waiting for my word. Once they get it, they will pummel your boys and burn down your houses.

"What are we negotiating?" Spot asked.

"Land of course. If you agree then I have half yours and Manhattans territory, and I get to keep our Dear Darling Dingo, and your newsies stay safe. If you don't agree, then Your boys die your house is burnt down and you are severely injured, but you can keep the slut. So it's giving me land for safety or giving me blood for land."

"What kind of deal is that!" Spot yelled taking an aggressive step forward. Glass shook his head in warning and scratched my neck with the knife. Skittery watched with wide eyes, his hands in fists.

"We don't agree!" He shouted.

"Yes we do!" I spat.

The boys looked at me shocked.

"Is this the final answer?"

"NO!"

"YES!" Spot Yelled, "We agree, take the land."

A moment of shock coursed though all of us. Spot just agreed to give up land and me to keep his boys safe. I smiled proud that he would not risk the lives on many on me. Spot would not look at me though, he just turned on his heal and marched out the door. Mush was staring at me as if he was going to cry.

"Get out of here!" Boa yelled, and a few of his newsies chased out the boys all except for Skittery, Boa was holding him smiling maliciously.

"I figured you might want to see this." He growled pulling out a knife and sending it straight into Skittery's abdomen. It was silent as I watched him fall to his knees grasping his side blood gushing out of the wound. "Lets go!" Boa yanked me out of Glasses grip and tossed me into a dark room, slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took ages to up date a lot has been happening in my life at the moment. REVIEW! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a crappy excuse for a chapter but I wanted to update you all! College started…..its AMAZING! Lots of work though but I will try to update every other week! **

No one in the history of Brooklyn had seen Spot Conlon so silent before. He sat in a chair rubbing his temples and drinking glass after glass of alcohol. He didn't know the whereabouts of Skittery, and he knew that leaving Dingo with glass was a stupid mistake. However, he couldn't risk the lives of everyone for one person.

"What are we going to do?" Jack was pacing in front of Spot adding tension to the situation.

"I think we might need some help from some people we haven't talked to in a long time Jacky boy."

"Who?"

Spot looked down at his palms, "the rats."

"I don't know Spot, maybe that's not a good thing."

"Gather a few boys Jack, were making a visit."

~:~

"HELP HIM!" I screamed. Running to the door pounding on it, boa chuckled perching himself in the corner on a chair.

"He'll be fine."

"NO HE WONT!" I erupted, taking a few massive steps, standing in front of Boa. "I swear with my dying breath if you don't help him out right now I will slit your throat in two."

"Now, now Dingo…I know you have anger issues but really now, so graphic." He smirked, gently grabbing my wrist and playing with my fingers. I yanked my hand from his.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you're purely bait."

"BAIT?"

"How dumb do you think I am? Spot Conlon would never give up land without a fight. He's over in Manhattan right now plotting some thing, to get me back and when he does…You'll be standing in the way."

"Go to hell." I spat viciously. I turned on my heal and stormed over to the door and wiggled the knob. "UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" I ordered, Boa shook his head no. I snapped, walking over to the table next to him grabbing the glass bottle off it and shattering it on the table holding a particularly deadly point up to his throat. "Unlock that door NOW."

Boa stood up slowly and walked over to the door pulling a key from his pocket before carefully unlocking the it. Then he turned to me.

"You're not as vicious as you believe." He whispered squeezing my hand with the glass in it until I let it fall to the floor covered in my own blood. He moved so I could get out of the room and into the hallway, where we left Skittery, he was gone, in his place a puddle of blood.

"Where is he?"

Boa just shook his head chuckling.

~:~

Each entry to the Rat's hideout was guarded and hard to find. Only people with experience, in the dark could find it. Spot made sure he was armed with a pocket full of marbles, his sling shot in his back pocket and his cane easily accessible. Jack walked with him they watched the walls for movement. Suddenly light appeared, at first it was dim but it advanced towards them quickly and soon the space around them was bright. Three boys were hidden among the shadows against the walls, watching them with dark expressions.

"What's your business here?" A girl dressed in all black asked

"We need to speak with Pluto."

"About?"

"None of your business." Spot growled.

"Fine, Hand your weapons to Owl, and follow me." In a swift movement, she doused the flame and the tunnel was cloaked in darkness.

Spot gave them all his weapons including his cane, which he ordered that he would get back in the same condition or Owl would never walk again. The pair followed the girl closely with the fear that if they lost her the rats would take their life's.

"Pluto doesn't take to kindly to visitors, especially those from above." The girl smirked, stopping at a curtain. "I hope your eyes are used to the darkness, you have to see this." She pulled back the curtain and revealed a row of cells, several kids sat in them bloody mangled and dying. One small girl sat in the back of her cell a blindfold over her eyes blood dripping down her cheeks.

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"She saw something she wasn't supposed to see, so Pluto took her eyes."

"What's your name?" Jack asked their escort.

"I'm known as Diablo." The row of about 10 cells ended and they were at a new curtain.

"Keep to your business, understand."

The pair nodded.

Although Spot was the most feared Newise in all of New York, he was not fear nearly as much as the Rat's and their leader Pluto. The Rats we're not newsies they were children of the underworld as they liked to call them self's, if a Newsie disappeared and wasn't in any of the Burroughs they could usually be found with the Rats. Diablo tossed the curtain back.

"Good luck." She smirked before disappearing into the wall.

~:~

I looked down at the bright red puddle. What I was about to do was crazy and stupid and could jeopardize everything. Slowly I dipped my fingers in the blood, stood, turned to Boa and smiled.

"Boa, You think you are mighty and Powerful but you don't know who I am, you don't know my story and you don't know what I'm capable of." I took several careful and slow steps towards him. "I want you to know that the blood you spilled today, is laced with vengeance. I reached out with my bloody fingers and drew an X on his shirt over his heart.

**Expect a full action filled chapter with in two weeks ;D Review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's this little tidbit, college is insane when I'm not doing homework I'm sleeping. I knew however that I had to update you guys! Also I got into a Car Accident (a major one) So I'm dealing with doctors and insurance on top of homework, I will try my best to update as soon and as much as possible, this next chapter will be long and fulfilling, PROMISE *heart* **

* * *

><p>Edward threw the door to the farmhouse open. "She's being held hostage<p>

Scar jumped up, in panic. "What!?"

"Boa has her back in the Bronx; Spot had to give her over to keep the rest of the Boys safe, and to keep his land."

"Why would Spot do that?"

"He had no other choice." Edward began pacing back and fourth. From what Scar had told him of her days in the Bronx he was sure Boa would do the same or worse to Dingo."

"Take me to Spot, take me to Spot NOW" Scar grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and began putting it on.

"No, we don't need you getting grabbed too, he will be looking for you, or anything he can use as leverage. Skittery is missing; the last thing they know is that he was in the Bronx Lodge."

"NO!"

Lidia suddenly stood up, "We need to help them."

"How Grandma? The both of you can't go into the Bronx they know Scar and you…are you."

"I have an Idea." She walked across the room disappearing into her bedroom and after lots of banging, she appeared with a small box. "Just trust me this might work, Edward go get Spot and Jack, I need to discuss this with them too."

~:~

"Are you done scrubbing yet?"

I looked up and blew some stray hairs out of my face. "You gave me twenty minutes to clean the whole bathroom." I growled.

"Hurry up, I'm taking you out tonight."

"Where, I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Well you have to, you will look pretty for all the boys and you will obey me." Glass smirked, he walked over to the spot I was just cleaning placing his muddy feet on the clean floor.

"Move GLASS!" I snarled. He did not budge so I threw my self into his legs causing him to stumble back and slam into a mirror shattering it. Glass reached out and grabbed me by the neck.

"YOU little brat!" He tossed me into the shower and turned it on. "Get ready. Your life will be hell tonight"

After I showered, I pulled on the simple light blue dress that was surprisingly modest for Glass's choice, and met him in the hall.

"Be on your best behavior tonight." He growled taking my arm and walking me out of the lodging house and to a rowdy bar a few blocks away. Once inside the door I put on a smile looking like I was fine, but on the inside, I really wanted to run. I knew better though, if I did run, they would kill Skittery. Glass put his arm around my waist and led me to a table with five boys. Two of them had girls on their laps, very drunk and scantily clad girls.

"Glass!"

"Boys! How are you?"

"Good, and who is this?" A red head boy stood up and took my hand kissing the top of it."

"This is Isabelle." I shot him a look at my made up name, now I did not even have my identity.

"Well Isabelle, please to meet Ya, Have a drink, you as well glass."

He handed us both a glass that as per my instruction I gulped down, tonight I was to get drunk. After six more glasses, I was in Glass's lap giggling. His hand was on my Bottom his other on the top of my thigh, as he joked about how he hopped to get lucky tonight. The two couples had already disappeared to rooms in the back of the bar. The red headed boy, or Malice, took my hand and asked me to dance. But when the dance was over, he was pulling me in the direction of the rooms.

"NO!" I yelled, although my head was spinning and my words were slurred, I new what was going to happen. "Glass!" I screamed, making eye contact with him as he waved goodbye. "Let me go!" I screeched. Malice pulled me into a room and slammed the door.

"Hello, beautiful Dingo, I know all about you." He sneered tossing me against the wall. I shoved him back as hard as I could he stumbled and fell against a table. I used that time to run for the door, he was suddenly in my path blocking my way. "You're strong for a girl, but I'm stronger." He laughed, taking a step towards me placing his hands around my neck,

"Malice, Let. Her. Go."

From the shadows emerged a figure.

"Or what?"

"Let her go, or I'll have your head for a trophy."

Boa's face was suddenly visible in the dim light of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the little chapters as of late! I still love you guys! **

* * *

><p>Skittery opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark where he was. He reached out and touched fabric immediately drawing his hand back in fear. He opened his mouth to ask who was there but nothing came out. Suddenly a match was struck and small torch was lit.<p>

"Don't try to speak." A voice said. "They gave you poison it damaged your vocal cords, I don't know if you will be able to speak again."

Skittery reached up to his throat then, remembered the stab wound.

"I stitched you up the best I could, but that doesn't mean it's the safest, try not to move you'll tear your stitches again." A girl stepped out from the shadows and held out a cup. Skittery shook his head no. "Its just water please drink it, It might help your voice, and you've been asleep for ages." Skittery quickly gulped down the tepid water.

"You came in screaming some girls name, Auburn. What did they do to her?"

Skittery looked down at his lap and slowly shrugged, his eyes tearing up. He had no idea what Boa would do to her, he could easily kill her, or abuse her more then he already had.

"Do you know where you are?" The girl watched, as Skittery shook his head no, a sly smile stretched across her face, "You're with the rats."

~:~

"Let her go!" Boa spat.

"Oh come on Boa, I'll let you have a turn to."

Boa took another step forward. Malice let his hands fall from around my neck and I leapt forward at him shoving him to the floor. I lifted my fist and slammed it into his face, hearing a satisfying crack.

"Get off of him Dingo." Boa grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me off of Malice.

"Who gave you orders to touch one of my Newsies?" He spat placing his boot on Malice's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Glass did, told me you ordered him to rough her up a bit." Blood poured from Malice's nose soaking his white shirt. "She broke my nose!" He growled trying to get up to attack me. Boa slammed him back on the floor.

"This isn't the first time you roughed over one of my newsies is it? What did I tell you I would do If I caught you doing it again? Did you forget?"

"No! You wouldn't. You Can't! " Suddenly Malice was trying his hardest to scramble out of Boa's grip.

"Dingo, close your eyes."

"NO."

"Dingo, I said close your eyes!" Boa pulled his hat off his head and put it on mine pulling it down so my eyes were covered.

"Boa no!" Malice cried. I could hear Boa get down on the floor.

"They gave me my name for a reason."

"Please no!" It sounded like Malice was kicking trying to get out of Boa's grip. Then He was choking. "Boa…Ple…se" His words game out in gasps, and I new Boa had his hands around Malice's neck. The room fell silent then and Boa stood.

"Dingo lets go, don't open your eyes just take my hand."

"No."

"DINGO!"

"No! You Killed him!" I screamed. Boa shoved his blood-covered hand over my mouth taking his hat off my head.

"Let's go now." He growled. Taking my hand and yanking the door open. He pulled me though the hallway and out a back door, to an open ally. "Keep up."

"Where are we going?"

"No one was supposed to touch you."

"Boa! Stop!"

"Glass will pay for this; I won't take his abuse any more." Boa turned suddenly yanking me around a corner and up a fire escape. "No one will find you here."

~:~

"The rats aren't willing to help us." Spot paced back in fourth in the Manhattan Lodging house.

"Of course not what did you expect?" Race took a drag from his cigar, trying to calm his nerves. He had gotten news someone had seen Dingo with Glass in a Bar, and things did not look to good. Edward who had come to Spot sat on the counter desperately trying to convince Spot to use him.

"Spot, let me go to the Bronx they don't know me there."

Spot slammed his hands on the counter. "Shut your mouth." He glared.

"Spot, it may work."

"And what if it doesn't Jack?"

"Then it doesn't and we have to try again. Maybe we can go back to Pluto and the Rats."

"Fine! Edward it's your lucky day, Tomorrow you will be leaving to the Bronx. Let's hope you come back alive."

* * *

><p><strong>review! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go;D **

* * *

><p>Skittery looked at the girl with confusion in his eyes.<p>

"The rats, children of the underworld, the kids that live in the sewers, that take old tunnels and warehouses and use them. You are in an old warehouse right now. Across from the Brooklyn Bridge I believe, at least those are the rumors. Suddenly the girl moved across the cell and sat close to Skittery. "You have real nice eyes." She smiled taking his hand in hers. "That Auburn girl, you really like her?" He shook his head yes.

"Does she like you?" Again, he shook his head.

"Lucky girl. I assume she's pretty." He shook his head rapidly. "Well we should probably get you fixed up then." The girl handed him the cup of water again. "Drink." As Skittery finished off the water, she carefully cleaned his stitches up again. When she was done examining them, making sure they were all ok she looked turned to him. "Have I told you my name?"

Skittery attempted to say no but all that came out was air he made a face and shook his head.

"I'm Mia." She smiled and shook his hand.

~:~

I sat with my knees to my chest, in the window of the small hotel like room I was in. I spoke out loud not to anyone just so I could hear the words come out of my mouth. "I've changed so much in the few weeks I have been in New York. I hardly talk to my family; I barely even think about them much less try and write to them. I am caught up in this war with out having any real reason except for my temper. Which, has gotten better at least I know when to hold my tong that doesn't mean that I don't want to punch people in the face all the time though. Then there's Skittery, I don't even know his real name, how can I be in love with someone I don't know. I'm not in love with him, at least I don't want to be in love with him. He's a brat, and loud, and aggressive, and short tempered, and cute and caring and funny."

"Talking to your self isn't healthy you know." Boa slowly opened the door and slid inside closing it immediately after he was inside. I watched him carefully as he made his way across the room and over to the window frame standing across from me leaning on the wall. "I thought for sure you would have ran." He gestured at the window.

"I figured it was a stupid idea, I don't know where I am," I stared out the window at the sky. "and you would have came after me."

"Only because I can't let Spot win."

"What happened tonight Boa?

"Nothing Aburn," I was shocked that he called my by my real name. "don't worry about it."

"Why did you kill that boy for trying to do what you want to do to me."

"I don't want to do that to you. Maybe in the beginning I did, because it was my reputation, But then. Then I saw how scared you were, how much I ruined Scar's life. I couldn't do that to you."

"What's with the sudden change of heart." I turned leaning back on the window letting my legs dangle down the wall.

"I'm tired of living like this Aburn, I want out. Here as a Bronx Newsie, you are raised with the idea that hurting others is ok, we're to be feared because we are ruthless not because we are powerful like Spot. When I was a kid the leader at the time killed my twin sister Mia, then took me and glass out and found a girl his age brought us back to the lodge, to the back room and raped her in front of us. He told us leaders get what they want no matter what. He beat us so often it became our only source of attention from him. Of course, I would be like him, following his example, it's only natural. I can't do it anymore. Maybe Glass can but I can't I don't want the Bronx to have this reputation. Auburn I don't know what to do, I cant take back the things I've done, but that's all I want." He slid down the wall capturing his hands in his head and I knew by the way he moved, he was crying.

"Then leave."

"It's not that easy Auburn." He growled, standing up and turning to me, placing his hands on either side of my hips. "Do you know how many people want to kill me, how many people's lives I've made miserable? If I give this all up they would have my head, where do I go? Leave New York? With what money?!" He slammed his fist on the widow, causing me to jump.

"Stop Boa, Do not scream at me. What you did in the past was a big mistake and to be honest, I hate you. I feel no reason to let you live anywhere near me or my friends, regardless if you have that past or not. You hurt me, you hurt Scar, and you hurt so many people. You deserve this! You deserve being hated." I knew I was poking a bear. "Boa, if I could, I would help the newsies lock you and Glass up right this instant and hope that you rot in hell!" Boa reached out and smacked me across the face. "You're not a good guy, not yet." I shook my head, and jumped down from the window.

"Auburn."

"What?"

"Skittery's alive."

"But in order to get him back there is a big price to pay."

"What is it"

"A life for a life."

~:~

"What do you want?" Glass stood on the porch of the Bronx lodging house. Edward stood bellow in the hands of two newsies.

"I want to be a newsboy." He was stony his expression hard to read. Glass studied him for a moment.

"Where you from?"

"Jersey."

"You don't have the accent." Glass stepped down from the porch and stood in front of Edward.

"I move around a lot." Edward was doing good better then he expected he would be doing. "Are you the leader around here?"

Glass chuckled. "The new one, our old leader went missing a few days ago, running in fear I guess."

"Can your boys let me go now?" Edward nodded his head at the two newsies holding him. Glass snapped his fingers. The two boys released him and Edward shook his arms out.

"What's your name kid?"

"Usually they call me Ed."

"Got a last name…ED?"

"Not that you need to know."

Glass smirked, sticking his hand out for a spit shake.

"Welcome aboard Ed."

* * *

><p><strong>review? <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Back after a long Hiatus, no excuses. The story is coming to a close! **

* * *

><p>Spot and Jack stood in the dark alley waiting for Pluto to join them. Pluto jumped down from a dumpster and smiled at the two boys. He was tall, his skin was almost translucent, and his eyes were a stormy grey. He always was clothed in black, and carried a cane with him, It was rumored at the top of this cane was a compartment filled with poison.<p>

"I heard you boys need some help." Pluto smiled, tilting his head to the side as he walked in circles around the two leaders.

"You heard right." Spot glared. "So, are you in?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Alliance."

"The Bronx has been giving me a bit of trouble lately. They brought in one of your boys Kelly. Hurt him real bad, poured poison down his throat."

"Skittery." Sorrow crossed Jacks face.

"I'll have one of my boys bring him up to you soon. Now If I say yes, we are an alliance, back each other up in wars no matter what? Help when it's needed?"

"Yes." Spot nodded. "Take all Bronx Newsies you find as prisoners."

"Good, it seems we've come to an agreement." Pluto spit shook with the boys before running out of the ally and disappearing in the darkness.

~:~

I followed Boa down back alleys over roofs and under bridges for twenty minutes. Suddenly we were standing at a black gate, in a wall. 'City Water' was written over it.

"You want to get Skittery back?"

"Of course."

"Then do exactly as you are told, and follow me."

Boa threw himself into the gate and then skill fully jumped up onto the dumpster. The gate opened and a girl in all black stepped out. Boa jumped down and tackled her to the floor, punching her once in the face before dragging her back into the gate. "Come on!" He growled. I ran after him shutting the gate and locking it.

"Where are we?"

"We visiting the rats, the live in the water systems and drains, at some points we will have to swim. Stay close and be quiet." He ran down the dark hallway before turning into a small nook. A boy walked by a torch in his hand that illuminated his face. He passed and we took off again. WE had been running for about two minutes when something reached out and grabbed me.

"Who are you!?" A voice growled slamming me to the floor. Boa was pinned to the wall, a boy in his face knife raised to his throat.

"Looks like we got a couple of Bronx kids here." One of our captures chuckled.

"WE have special orders for all Bronx newsies."

"Let me go!" I screamed, pushing my captor away. Quickly he had me again arms pinned behind my back.

"Now now, play nice." He whispered.

"NO!" Boa screamed. The boy holding him slammed his head against the wall knocking him out. He slumped forward in the boys arms. And they dragged us down the hall way. I decided it would be smartest to be silent, until they tossed us into a small room and slammed a door of bars shut.

"We need to talk with Pluto, that's all."

"Pluto, doesn't talk to those who sneak into our palace." One of the boys sneered. "But I'm sure he'll be by to check on the two of you." I slumped back into the wall and sighed. Boa was still out cold, and resting in an uncomfortable position. A small figure stayed in the shadows a the other end of the cell.

"Hello?" I got no response in return, and after some time at trying to free myself from the ties that held my arms behind my back, I fell asleep.

~:~

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I woke up just in time to see a large person dragging Boa away, blood streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? If you don't hate me? <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Le New Chapter! **

* * *

><p>Edward was back at the Manhattan Lodging house. When he arrived, just about all of the boys were standing in the living room, around a beaten up figure. Ed leaned against the wall out of breath and took in the scene. Skittery sat, in only a pair of underwear, as Kloopman looked him over.<p>

"What happened?" Edward made his way over to Jack.

"He can't talk, they poured something down his throat, it damaged his vocal cords. His stab wound is healing though." Ed nodded sadly.

"Has Medda still been asking for Dingo?"

For the past few days Medda had been pestering the boys to see her nice, her parents were wondering how she was doing since she hadn't sent a letter in a while, and the last the boys had told Medda was that she was sick, and needed lots of rest.

"Yeah, she came by here the other day. We told her Dingo was in the bath. How's the Bronx?"

"Dingo and Boa are gone, Boa fled from the Bronx a week ago taking Dingo with him. They haven't heard from or seen him. Glass has taken over and is preparing for an attack in two days. Your boys need to be ready. Jack, the Bronx newsies show no mercy on any one. I watched Glass nearly beat a young boy to death the other day. In three days, is my initiation as one of their Newsies, do you know what I have to do? I have to rape a girl. They won't show mercy to us."

Jack nodded, whistling to get Spots attention. He looked up and Jack beckoned him into the meeting room. Racetrack and Spots second in command followed along with Ed. The war plans were being drafted.

~:~

"What's your name?" I jumped at the sudden voice from the back of the cell. I had almost forgotten that another person was in here with me. I turned, from the cell door where I had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Skittery, to the figure.

"Who are you?"

The person owning the voice emerged from the shadows, and stood in the dim light emitting from the hallway with me.

"I'm Mia, Waltz."

"Aburn" I nodded my head at her.

"It's YOU!" She hugged me, nearly knocking me to the ground. "They boy that is in love with you was here, they took him out this morning. I don't know where too, but Pluto didn't look too happy."

"Skittery? Skittery was with you?"

"Yes, he was hurt real bad though, couldn't speak or hardly move."

I covered my mouth to prevent the sob that would have echoed though the cell.

"Who was that boy that came with you?"

"Boa, I'm sorry I don't know his real name. He's from the Bronx."

"Oh…that's ok." She flashed me a forced smile. The light caught her face again, and I suddenly recognized her. She was the girl Boa had a picture of in his nightstand. The one I went through the first day I was in the Bronx. Someone made their way down the hallway and to the door of our cell.

"Dingo, let's go." A Boy opened the cell door and pulled me from it. Quickly I twisted out of his grasp and punched him hard in the throat. He fell to the floor gasping for breath. I ran down the dark hallway making it about 15 feet before I was grabbed, and forced into a small room. Someone turned on a light and the room light up. Boa was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I rushed over to him, because at that moment I didn't want him dead. He was breathing and seemed to be stable. He had a large gash on his head, which was the cause of the blood, and a few bruises that were quickly yellowing.

"What did you do that for?"

"Under orders, that's why" A boy emerged from the shadows, and circled me. "You're pretty enough, no wonder Boa's kept you this long."

"Get lost." I growled, taking a step back, running into a wall. The boy chuckled, grabbing my neck and cutting off my air, as he lifted me from the floor.

"I could kill you; I could kill you and not even think about it." He smiled maliciously. I clawed at his arm struggling to be set free. My vision was just starting to blur when he let me go. I fell to the floor cutting up my hands and knees in the process.

"Now beautiful, do you know who I am?"

I shook my head no, still struggling to catch my breath. The boy crouched down and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at him.

"They call me Pluto." He whispered, kissing my ear. "Stand up." He growled pulling me up by the hair, so I was standing in front of him. "Do you know what's in this vial?" He asked tapping the top of his cane.

"Poisson."

He nodded at me pleased with my answer. "Good girl, you're quite smart. Now Boa here, he's not so smart. When I asked him what he was doing down here he said, trying to rescue a Manhattan Newsboy."

"That's what we were doing."

"Strange," He sat down on the edge of the table, and looked me over. "I have orders from Manhattan to take all Bronx newsboys as prisoners. And look what I have here!" He banged his cane on the floor.

"I'm not a Bronx Newsie." I spat.

"Then what were you doing with their leader? Fraternizing with the enemy?"

"You don't scare me."

"I don't? Strange, usually whores, know their place with me."

"I'm not a whore, I was here to get Skittery, but apparently you've taken him from his cell. So…Pluto was it? It would be in your best interest to tell me where you've taken him."

"My best interest? Darling, you should be worried about your best interest." He chuckled, Grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him. I went to punch him but he was fast, and quickly had me pinned to the table under him, his cane falling to the floor. "Tisk…Tisk, Someone's been a naughty girl."

"GET OFF OF ME!" My screamed echoed through the halls. Boa shifted, and I had a strange feeling he was awake and fully conscious. Pluto didn't hear this though, as he was preoccupied with taking off my blouse. I struggled in his grasp, as his translucent fingers trailed down my rib cage, around my bra and down to the hem of my pants. Below us, Boa was starting to stand, he and I made a second of eye contact, and I knew he was going to help. I pulled Pluto closer to me and moaned his name. He seemed to enjoy this and began to kiss my neck, biting here and there. Boa stood, raised Pluto's discarded cane and slammed it across his back. Pluto let out a howl and rolled off me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Boa growled, pushing me behind him as I re-buttoned my shirt.

"Drop the cane, Boa." Pluto spat, jumping from the table and standing inches from Boa.

"No."

"Bring me Mia!" At her name Boa faltered, taking a step back. "I have someone to show you." Pluto smiled maliciously.

In what seemed like 30 seconds the girl that had shared our cell stepped into the room.

"Yes, Pluto?" She forced a smile then saw that we were in the room.

"You remember your brother…. Andrew, don't you Mia?"

"Mia…" Boa, dropped Pluto's cane and ran to the girl, pulling her into a hug. "You're alive, they told me you were dead, you had been murdered." They were both crying, clinging to each other for dear life. "What happened?"

"The leader never killed me; He took me here that was all. He only told you that I was dead, so you would be like him. So you would rape girls, and murder, and beat innocent children, just like him. You didn't I'm sure, you never would have done those things. The Andrew I knew wouldn't hurt a fly."

Pluto snorted, at her statement.

"Pluto, what have you done to them? They are on Manhattan's side, this girl, this girl is the one they are looking for." Mia pulled away from her brother.

"Ahhh, so you are the one that they want. Skittery's lover."

I rolled my eyes at the term but nodded anyway.

"Let them go. Let them leave."

"I won't leave without you." Boa grabbed his sister again.

"Of course! This one here, she can leave." Pluto cooed as ran his hand gently down my face.

"But you two… you both know the rules. A life for a life."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? PLEASE? For me? Also, the next chapter will have more of actual characters rather then just my OCs I promise:) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**So this summer I went to New York and saw Newsies on Broadway and nearly died I was fangirling so hard, and then I got one of the newspapers they use in a dance Number. (I may or may not have rushed the stage at intermission from my seat in the back to grab it) And then I met most of the Leads and I'm still dead from it. It was wonderful. **_

"Come on Jack, it will work out just fine." Spot coaxed.

"Innocent Kids will die Spot, little kids, Les's age. You cant use fire against fire."

"Then what exactly do you suggest we do Jackie Boy? Call the bulls? I'm sure they'll be just delighted to help us."

Jack groaned, running his hands though his hair in frustration. "I don't know! Spot I don't know!"

Skittery shifted uncomfortably in his seat, desperately wishing he could help. Jack had wanted him close by, as to prevent any more damage to him. The door to the meeting room flew open and race stumbled in, breathless.

"It's time guys, Pluto sent a bird, they're on the way to the location."

"It's now or never"

The Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsboys made their way to the docks in silence, and small waves. They didn't need the bulls anymore suspicious then usual. A few of the older boys stayed back with the younger newsies, for protection. Leaving both boroughs short handed.

To the boys it felt as if this walk to the docks had been the longest ever. An ominous fog had settled over the water and a shadowy figure stood in the middle of the dock.

~:~

I watched quietly from my spot on the crates. Mia shivered beside me, glowing in the moonlight, as she took in the river before us. This was the first time she had been above ground in years, and she romantically stood in the moonlight, despite the dark few hours that were ahead of us. Boa watched her quietly, it was as if he thought, when he looked away she would disappear.

Two of Pluto's men stood behind us, waiting for their leader's instruction. All five of us were to stay silent. Then in moon light fog, I made out the figures of the approaching newsboys. Spot was first, shoulders back looking as strong as ever, hand on his cane. Then Jack who had his Cowboy had pulled over his eyes casting a shadow on his face. The rest of the newsies spilled in behind them, including Skittery, and it took every ounce of me not to jump down into his arms. Lastly there was Edward who flanked Scar, she looked more terrified then I had ever seen her before. The leaders approached Pluto and shook hands.

"Good evenin' gents" Pluto grinned. Then they arrived. Glass led the way not the least bit subtly.

"Well isn't this just the finest gathering I've seen since the strike. You even brought the Rats."

"Glass, where's Boa?" It was Jack, cutting to the point ignoring Glasses obvious ploy to upset him.

"Who knows, he ran off with that one's whore" He nodded over at Skittery who cracked his knuckled.

"Can it."

This made Pluto jump. "He speaks?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." His voice was raspy and raw, but there. "Been on a shitty medicine routine for the past few days."

"Now, lets get to business and stop the small talk. I want Brooklyn." I rolled my eyes. This was all so stupid, cant we just get this done with. I looked back at the boy behind me, and suddenly had a brilliant plan. I got Boa's attention by scrapping my foot on the crate. I nodded my head back words and then mocked dying. His eyes grew wide, but nonetheless he smirked and nodded. Slowly I counted down on my fingers and we wheeled around and knocked the two boys to the ground. They landed with a thud, catching everyone's attention. I landed a good punch in-between the one I tackled's eyes, he flipped me over, landing several on me. I kneed him in the groin and he rolled off me. However, all too soon Pluto yanked me off him.

"You should know better then to start fights you can't end dear." He laughed, wrenched me down the crates and over to the meeting spot.

"Dingo!" Several voices called and a few advanced towards me.

"Don't move." Pluto hissed. "Bring the other two." Boa was unsuccessful with his captor and was being dragged along side his sister towards us. "What a riveting reunion isn't it."

"Shove it Pluto you don't scare shit," I growled. His grip on my neck tightened and I gasped for air. "Really, trying to use Boa's specialty?"

"Dingo, quit it, you're making it worse." Spot growled. "Now gentlemen, we promised to keep this as, blood free as possible so lets figure out what's going on here."

"Its simple really, the Bronx wants your land because their shitty newsies cant sell papes, Pluto is a psychopath, Brooklyn wants to keep their land, Manhattan wants me back, and Boa wants to save his sister and clear his name. Did I cover all the bases?" I smirked. "Pluto let me go." He released his grip on me and I moved away from all the leaders towards the edge of the dock.

"Now lets get this all started shall we?" Spot, ordered. "You're not getting my land. End of story." He spoke directly at Glass.

"Then I get the girl. And I get to do with her whatever I please" Glass moved suddenly and had me in his arms.

"You get nothing, You wont do anything to anyone any longer!" Boa's voice stopped Glass's roaming hands.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Well he's not on yours" I smirked.

"I just want my sister safe, The Bronx can burn for all I care, but no leader of the Bronx will ever harm an innocent person again. It's wrong, I…was wrong." Everyone was watching Boa carefully.

"Speaking of that," Pluto pulled out a shiny pistol and held it at the siblings; a silence fell upon the docks. "A life for a life, remember my little ones?"

"No!" I screeched. "No, ones dying."

"My dear, someone will die tonight." Glass purred in my ear. Then he pulled a knife and held it to my neck, digging the tip down breaking skin.

"Let's all be rational here!" I tried to calm the situation.

"You're one to talk about being rational." Glass chuckled callously.

"I either get the land or this girl, your choice Spot"

"And I need a life, Dingo is free to go, but one of these two must sacrifice themselves." Mia was crying, the first time she had been outside in years and this is what she experiences.

"You don't get Dingo or the land." Spot Growled, Skittery stood defensively behind him flanked by Jack.

"Then what do I get!?" Glass screamed.

"NOHING! The looser gets nothing!" I cried.

"Make a choice, who dies?"

"No one!" Skittery screamed.

Pluto handed Boa the gun. "Your life or hers, you choose, and you pull the trigger."

Then jack who had been uncharacteristically quiet pulled out a knife, walked over to Glass, and held it towards him.

"Let her go"

"NO! I win! I want something! WHAT DO I WIN!"

"Make a choice!"

"No, No one dies!"

"Choose!" Pluto Shouted.

"WHAT DO I WIN!"

"Boa NO!"

"JACK!"

"CHOOSE"

His knife dug deeper.

"PLEASE NO!"

"STOP!"

"SKITTERY!"

"CHOOSE!"

Then, three shots rang out, followed by absolute silence.

I glanced around in the pale moonlight that cloaked us all. The mist swirled around upset. My ears were ringing, and my heart aching for who I would find gone. Mia's scream tore though the night. Glass's grip was released and he fell to the dock with a thump. A pool of scarlet formed around his head and I stumbled back into Skittery's arms. Pluto fell next, his back hitting the end of the dock before he slid into the black water. I turned and half expected to see Boa standing embracing his sister. But she was crumpled over his body, screaming.

"Andrew" She cried, "No, please!"

"BOA!" I turned into Skittery's chest tears pouring from my eyes.

"We need to run!" Jack yelled. Most of the newsies ran. Edward grabbed Scar and they disappeared into the night. I ran to Mia, and pulled her up.

"Mia, the Bulls are coming we need to run."

"No!"

"Mia Please!" I cried, "Please!"

Spot pulled her from the dock, and dragged her along. We ran, tears blinding my vision, as we narrowly escaped the police. We made it back to the lodging house just as the sun was coming up I caught a glimpse of it before the door was slammed in my face, and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter till its done! Rate and Review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I have no excuse for you, although I felt as if some closure was necessary. Here you have it the last chapter of 'Our Darling Dingo'. **

I woke up after what seemed like an eternity. The familiar Manhattan bunk room walls surrounded me and for the first time in a while I felt safe. It was quickly noted that I was awake and I was surrounded most of the Manhattan newsboys. Skittery was first at my side carefully helping me sit up as though I was a wilting flower.

"I can sit up by my own accord just fine you idiot." I grumbled tossing my blankets off me.

"SHE'S FINE!" Racetrack laughed, puffing on his cigar blowing smoke in my face.

"You were out for three days Dingo."

"I was tired." I shrugged. "Now, may I go take a bath before I can properly be happy to see you all?"

The boys quickly parted so I had a straight shot to the bathroom were I pumped water into one of the tubs before disrobing and sinking in. I let the past few weeks sink in and it hit me at how traumatic it all had been. I began to cry for Boa and Mia. Although Boa was an awful person I had grown fond of him, in a sisterly way. I cried because I missed my family back home, and I cried because I was such a cold person. After a while I drained the water, ran a new bath this time scrubbing the dirt off my body. My skin practically changed colors and my hair fell down my back instead of being a rat's nest. I got out of the bath and looked at myself in the long mirror that leaned up against one of the walls. I looked better, but still a pit pale and thin, aunt Medda would not be happy. When I finally dressed in clean clothes I made my way back into the bunk room.

"Are you done sulking?" Spot teased.

"At least for the day" I smiled, "Now please, come and give me hugs." One by one the boys hugged me.

When Jack hugged me he handed me a small stack of about 7 letters. "These are for you, some from your mother but most are from Medda. We made her believe that you were sick and were not allowed visitors for a long time. She's just dying to see you."

"Thank you Cowboy." I hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound Kid."

I filtered through the line after that getting many 'were glad your back' and 'thank God you're okay'. However, I was surprised to find Edward and Scar in the line. Edward came up to me first, giving me a long hard hug.

"You okay?" He gently moved a piece of hair from my face.

I shrugged, "I've been better."

"It will take time to heal, you know that Grandma's house is always open to you."

I told him thank you, and that I would be around to visit Lidia soon."

Scar nearly knocked me down with her hug. "I'm glad you're safe, I feel as if we're sisters, I love you very much."

"I love you very much too Scar."

She pulled away and looked me in the eye mischievously, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She leaned in so she could whisper, "Edward and I are getting married. He asked me two days ago, and I want you to be my maid of honor. Don't tell the others they don't know"

"OF COURSE!" I squealed hugging her again. We finally let go of each other and she wandered off to sit next to Edward.

Skittery came up to me last, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair, "I want to tell you something. It's obvious that we like each other, and I would love to kiss you right now and ride into the sunset, but that doesn't feel right. I want to get to know you, the correct way. The way it should be. So, dingo, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I smiled widely at him, before grabbing his face and giving him a quick kiss. "Of course."

**Well that's it. Sorry it took nearly a year to update. If you really wish for an epilogue message me, and perhaps I will write one. Well that's all for now.**

**-With love,**

**Ashlee. **


End file.
